Le petit ami de Sebastian
by Rikurt36
Summary: Blaine est le colocataire de Sebastian, lui aussi homosexuel mais amateur de coups d'un soir. Lorsque Sebastian annonce qu'il a un petit ami, Blaine se voit désireux de chercher jusque dans le passé de son ami pour trouver la raison de ce changement.
1. Première partie

**Au départ, c'était censé être un OS, mais je l'ai transformé en une fiction à chapitres parce qu'il était trop long… Je prévoie cinq chapitres. J'ai hésité à mettre Hunter et Blaine en personnages pour « Characters » parce que l'histoire tourne plus autour d'eux, mais bon… Je ne donne pas plus de détails, ENJOY!**

**Blaine : gras.**

_Hunter : italique._

* * *

><p><strong>* Blaine * <strong>

– Oh, oui, Kurt…

Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. Et ce qui est en train de se passer dans ma salle de bains est dégoûtant.

– Kurt…

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Combien de temps ça allait encore durer ?

– Kurt !

Il pourrait quand même avoir un peu de respect pour moi, non ? Il sait très bien que je suis là, sur mon lit, en train de lire le dernier numéro du magazine "Vogue".

Enfin, après d'interminables minutes, il sortit de ma salle de bains, portant seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Il me regarda avec un sourire. Je ne le lui rendis pas. Il s'assit sur son propre lit, tout près du mien.

– Sebastian, combien de fois il va falloir que je te demande de mettre quelque chose sur toi après t'être douché ?

Le grand châtain rit et prit place près de moi en me murmurant tendrement :

– Mais tu aimes tellement me voir comme ça, pourtant…

Je haussai un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il me draguait vraiment ?

– C'est pas vrai. Va te mettre un truc, Smythe.

– Oooh, t'es pas marrant !

– Ça, je savais.

Mon colocataire me sourit une dernière fois et retourna dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis parler avec un garçon à la voix haut perchée. Sûrement ce Kurt. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sebastian ressortit de notre salle de bains, sa chemise déboutonnée.

– Alors, tu me trouves comment ?

– C'est une question piège ?

– Roh, allez, sois sympa ! Réponds-moi !

– T'es beau.

Le brun sourit et s'approcha de moi. Il chuchota :

– Avoue que tu me trouves mieux que ça.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, sans répondre.

– Je le vois bien, Anderson. Je t'excite…

– Je te signale que ton "coup d'un soir" est encore dans la salle de bains.

– Qui ça, Kurt ? C'est pas mon "coup d'un soir", c'est mon petit ami.

– Ah oui ? Et dans combien de temps vous allez rompre ? Dix minutes ? fis-je, sarcastique.

– Ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble. D'ailleurs, on va les fêter aujourd'hui.

Je haussai un sourcil. Lui ? Tenir un mois avec le même mec ? Attendez. Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez tout de suite du corps de Sebastian Smythe !

– Vraiment ? dis-je.

– Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. En plus, je ne l'ai pas encore trompé.

– _Pas encore _? Eh ben, t'es sacrément dérangé, toi.

Sebastian me sourit. Il boutonna sa chemise. Je regardai ma montre.

– Fais gaffe qu'il ne se noie. Ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'il est dans la salle de bains.

– Ouais, je sais. Il a son rituel d'hydratation à cette heure-là.

– Son quoi ?

– C'est pour hydrater sa peau, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

– T'aurais pas pu trouver plus gay ?

Sebastian rit.

– Je l'aime vraiment, se justifia-t-il.

Depuis quand Sebastian aimait-il les personnes avec lesquelles il couchait ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, Kurt n'était pas un coup d'un soir, c'était son petit ami. Peut-être que ce garçon avait su dresser Sebastian ?

– Mais…

– Mais ? l'encourageai-je.

Sebastian soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

– Non, rien. Je ne pense pas que tu me comprennes… Tu n'es pas comme moi.

– Comme toi ? C'est-à-dire un "je-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-je-m'en-fous-des-conséquences" ?

– Voilà…

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Un garçon un peu plus grand que moi – en fait, ce n'est pas très difficile d'être plus grand que moi, vu que je fais la taille d'un Hobbit mais bon – aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus en sortit. Magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique. Mon journal m'échappa des mains. Le garçon s'approcha de Sebastian, qui était encore sur mon lit, et posa une main sur son épaule.

– C'est bon, je suis prêt, Bas.

"Bas" ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?

– Ok. Attends-moi quelques minutes.

Sebastian se leva. Kurt me fixait étrangement. Il s'assit sur le lit de son petit ami.

– C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit pas rencontré avant, vu que ça fait un mois que vous êtes ensemble, dis-je.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête. Puis il me tendit une main pour se présenter :

– Kurt Hummel.

– Blaine Anderson, fis-je en la lui serrant. Sebastian ne m'a pas vraiment dit comment vous vous étiez rencontrés…

– Oh, c'était merveilleux ! s'exclama le châtain en me coupant la parole. Il pleuvait. C'était un dimanche. Je courais dans la rue pour ne pas être trempé. On s'est rentré dedans. Et il m'a proposé d'aller dans un café pour nous réchauffer. Il m'a payé un Mocha avec de la chantilly. Il a été si… galant, si j'ose dire. Ensuite, il m'a ramené chez lui. Tout est allé très vite : il m'a embrassé et… Je suis devenu son petit ami.

Pendant son discours, il parlait en regardant le plafond, comme s'il essayait de revivre ses souvenirs. Mais en arrivant à la dernière phrase, sa voix aigue perdit toute sa gaité. Son regard bleu clair s'était un petit peu assombri. Que cachait-il ?

– Tout ça est très romantique. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Sebastian ! commentai-je.

Kurt me regarda bizarrement.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je me retrouvai dans une situation assez inconfortable. Alors, Sebastian était romantique ? C'était une première.

– Bas est la personne la plus romantique que je connaisse.

Oh. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait. Soit je devenais fou, soit ce gars avait vraiment réussi à faire changer Sebastian.

– Il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude ? demanda le garçon.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. C'était un de mes tics – avec passer ma main sur mes cheveux noirs bouclés pleins de gel. Est-ce que je devais lui révéler la vraie nature de Sebastian ou le laisser vivre dans son conte de fée ?

– Si, si, bien sûr ! le rassurai-je. Mais, tu sais, je n'ai jamais été son petit ami, donc je ne connais pas trop sa manière de fonctionner…

Le garçon en face de moi parut convaincu et me sourit. Peu après, Sebastian sortit de la salle de bains, dans une tenue qui lui allait à la perfection.

– C'est bon, petit cœur, on peut y aller !

"Petit cœur" ? Sebastian, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Au revoir, Blaine ! A une prochaine fois peut-être !

_A une prochaine fois peut-être…_ Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Si ça avait été un autre "coup d'un soir" de Sebastian, j'aurais ri à ces paroles. Mais là, c'était Kurt qui parlait. Et je n'avais pas du tout envie de rire à ça. Parce que Sebastian n'était plus lui-même.

Je lui souris tout de même. Sebastian me fit un petit signe de la main, que je lui rendis. Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, je décidai d'élucider ce mystère. Et je ne reviens toujours pas à qui je décidai de m'adresser.

« (20:12) A : Hunter.

**Salut.** »

« (20:12) De : Hunter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ »

« (20:13) A : Hunter.

**Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'est pas en très bons termes, mais je veux te parler de quelque chose d'important.** »

« (20:13) De : Hunter.

_Accouche._ »

« (20:14) A : Hunter.

**C'est à propos de Sebastian.** »

« (20:14) De : Hunter.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, ce connard ?_ »

Ok, j'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire de qui ça parlait…

« (20:15) A : Hunter.

**Hunter, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui. Il… a changé.** »

« (20:15) De : Hunter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?_ »

« (20:16) A : Hunter.

**Ce soir, il a ramené un mec à l'appart. Jusque là, je ne me suis pas inquiété, ça lui arrive tout le temps, après tout. Mais il m'a dit que ce garçon n'était pas un de ses coups d'un soir. Il a dit que c'était son petit ami. Son **_**petit ami**_**.** »

« (20:17) De : Hunter.

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'il a des petits amis ?_ »

« (20:17) A : Hunter.

**C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Tu ne devines pas le meilleur ? Ça fait un mois qu'ils sont ensemble !** »

« (20:18) De : Hunter.

_Là, il y a vraiment un problème._ »

« (20:18) A : Hunter.

**Hunter, il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il se passe. J'ai essayé mais il a dit que ****"****je n'étais pas comme lui, je ne comprendrais pas****"****.** »

« (20:19) De : Hunter.

_Attends, c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? Tu veux que j'aille lui _parler _?_ »

« (20:19) A : Hunter.

**S'il te plaît, Hunter. Il se passe quelque chose de pas clair. Toi seul peux comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez Sebastian. Je t'en prie.** »

« (20:20) De : Hunter.

_Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais je n'irai le voir. Je préfère crever plutôt que d'aller lui parler !_ »

« (20:20) A : Hunter.

**Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ?** »

« (20:21) De : Hunter.

_NON ! Je m'en fous de lui ! Je m'en fous de lui et de tout ce qui peut se rapporter à lui ! Je le déteste. Je le hais._ »

« (20:21) A : Hunter.

**Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait une erreur qu'il faut être si dur avec lui.** »

« (20:22) De : Hunter.

_Une _erreur _? Ce n'était pas une erreur, Anderson ! Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait !_ »

« (20:22) A : Hunter.

**Il s'en veut, Hunter. Je te jure qu'il regrette.** »

« (20:23) De : Hunter.

_Il regrette ? Tu parles ! Il s'en fout de moi comme de la personne avec qui il baise !_ »

« (20:23) A : Hunter.

**Je t'en prie, Hunter. Tu sais très bien que Sebastian tient à toi.** »

« (20:24) De : Hunter.

_Il ne tient pas à moi. Il n'a jamais tenu à moi et ne tiendra jamais à moi. Il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Juste un simple jouet qu'il prend et qu'il jette._ »

« (20:24) A : Hunter.

**Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu te fais du mal à toi-même en disant ça.** »

« (20:25) De : Hunter.

_Arrête de faire genre tu es désolé pour moi et tout ça parce que tu ne l'es pas. Toi, tu es du côté de cette salope de Smythe. Tu l'as toujours soutenu. Et moi, dans tout ça ? Qui me soutient ? Qui est là pour moi quand je ne vais pas bien ? Qui me prend dans ses bras ? Qui me réconforte quand je pleure ? Qui fait tout ça pour moi ? Personne ! _Personne ! »

« (20:26) A : Hunter.

**Hunter, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur nous si tu te sens mal.** »

« (20:26) De : Hunter.

_Sur vous ? Sur _vous _? Tu veux dire qu'il serait prêt à faire tout ça pour moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Il est trop occupé à chercher des mecs à mettre dans son lit dont il ne se souviendra plus dans un mois !_ »

« (20:27) A : Hunter.

**Oui, mais tu m'as moi.** »

« (20:27) De : Hunter.

_Toi ? Tu ne ferais jamais ça pour moi. Tu es beaucoup mieux à rire avec ton salopard de meilleur ami._ »

« (20:28) A : Hunter.

**C'est faux. Tu peux me demander de venir chez toi n'importe quand, je viendrai. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.** »

Plus de réponse pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

« (20:33) De : Hunter.

_Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_ »

« (20:33) A : Hunter.

**Tu me connais. Je ne mens pas quand il s'agit de ça.** »

Encore cinq minutes d'attente.

« (20:38) De : Hunter.

_Ok. Demain, 18:00, chez moi._ »

Je restai hébété devant mon portable. Hunter était mal à ce point ? Il voulait vraiment que je vienne chez lui pour parler ? Il devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour _me _demander ça. Mais enfin, si ça pouvait me permettre de percer le secret de Sebastian et de devenir un peu plus proche de Hunter, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Hunter avait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui, lui aussi.

« (20:38) A : Hunter.

**Ça marche.** »

Je souris. Peut-être que, en fin de compte, Hunter pouvait être gentil ?

Je mangeai un bout et me remis au lit. Vers 2:00, j'entendis un grand bruit suivi d'un :

– Putain, Kurt, fais attention !

– Désolé, Bas, j'avais pas vu…

– Bon, c'est rien, bébé, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas réveillé Blainy.

"Blainy" ? De mieux en mieux ! Alors si maintenant Sebastian se mettait à me donner des surnoms _à moi_, ça n'allait plus !

Sebastian vint me voir pour vérifier si j'étais réveillé. Je fis semblant de dormir.

– T'as de la chance, il dort encore. C'est la Belle Au Boit Dormant, ma parole !

Je grognai.

– Ah, merde, ses oreilles fonctionnent encore quand il dort…

Kurt rit. Le grand brun partit vers l'autre garçon. Les yeux mi-clos, je regardais ce qu'il se passait. Sebastian avait attiré Kurt contre lui et ils s'embrassaient, debout. Puis le plus grand se laissa tomber sur son lit, tirant Kurt sur lui. Le châtain ne protesta pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis un peu jaloux. C'est peut-être parce qu'eux ont un petit ami et pas moi ? C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais trop cherché à en avoir un, mais personne – à part peut-être Sebastian – ne me prend dans ses bras ou m'embrasse (ouais, bon, ok, Sebastian ne m'embrasse pas mais il me fait quand même des bisous… Quand il est bourré.) Il est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, avoir un copain pourrait être pas mal…

– Kurt, s'il te plaît…

_Oh non._ Ça ne va pas recommencer ?

– Kurt…

J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux pour voir ce qui faisait presque gémir mon ami. Mais Kurt ne faisait rien de particulier. Il embrassait simplement Sebastian dans le cou.

– Kurt ?

– Oui ? fit-il entre deux baisers.

– Je t'en prie… J'en peux plus !

Kurt sourit faiblement.

– S'il te plaît, mon amour, s'il te plaît…

Je n'y comprenais rien. Vraiment.

– Bas…, murmura Kurt, comme s'il était embêté.

– Allez, bébé…

– Il y a Blaine…

« Blaine ? Quoi, Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Blaine ? », me demandai-je mentalement.

Sebastian se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kurt. Il le repoussa et se releva. Il se retrouva assis, dos à moi. Kurt posa une main sur l'épaule nue du jeune homme mais ce dernier l'enleva.

– Bas, mon ange…

– Kurt, j'en ai marre.

– Mais, mon chéri…

– Ça ne peut plus durer.

– Mais, Sebastian…

– Non, Kurt. Maintenant, tu m'écoutes.

Le châtain soupira mais obéit.

– J'en ai ras-le-bol, tu m'entends ? Ça fait un mois. Un mois ! Un mois que j'attends un petit signe de ta part, une parole. Mais rien. Rien en un mois. Tu ne te rends donc pas compte que je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça ? Tout ça, ça me rend fou ! J'ai été très clair avec toi la toute première nuit. Je t'ai averti que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais tu as dit que tu prendrais ton temps. Moi, ça m'allait. Alors, deux jours ont passé. Puis trois, quatre, une semaine, deux semaines, trois semaines, un mois. Et je n'en peux plus. J'en ai besoin. Et tu connais la raison pour laquelle je m'abstiens d'aller voir ailleurs. Je pourrais très bien me taper d'autres mecs tout en sortant avec toi. Tu le sais. Mais je ne le fais pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas te blesser, te perdre. Mais toi tu me pousses à bout. Tu repousses mes limites. J'aime la compétition, les défis. Mais ce challenge est le plus dur que j'aie jamais eu à surmonter. C'est si dur. Il faut que tu cèdes. Je t'en prie, Kurt ! Rien qu'une fois ! Une fois et après, ce sera fini ! Notre vie de couple pourra reprendre son cours. Tout redeviendra normal, mais je t'en supplie, Kurt, une seule fois !

Je sentais que Sebastian était à bout. Sa voix était brisée et exprimait un désir intense, tant voulu, que je ne connaissais pas. Que voulait-il de Kurt ? Le châtain soupira une seconde fois. A présent, je les distinguai parfaitement. J'avais totalement ouvert les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Kurt embrassa Sebastian dans le dos.

– Bas, tu sais que je t'aime…

– Alors prouve-le.

Kurt, qui continuait d'embrasser Sebastian un peu partout, poursuivit :

– Je voudrais tellement te satisfaire, mais… J'ai si peur.

– Kurt, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là.

Le plus petit passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

– Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de maintenant ?

– Blaine…, dit-il.

« Quoi, encore ?! »

– On s'en fiche de Blaine.

Je haussai les sourcils. Cette phrase venait-elle de sortir de la bouche de Sebastian ? J'eus un pincement au cœur.

– Je ne veux pas le réveiller.

Sebastian s'énerva et, sous le coup de la colère, il poussa Kurt par terre.

– J'en ai marre de toutes tes excuses ! La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il y avait ton stupide chat ! Et une autre fois, tu avais peur que les voisins se posent des questions ! Je croyais que tu étais fier d'être gay ? Je croyais que tu étais fier d'être mon petit ami ?

Il avait presque crié. Je me dis que ça ne serait pas normal que je n'entende rien, vu que j'étais sensé dormir. Je feignis d'être dérangé dans mon sommeil en grognant.

– Chut, Sebastian, tu vas réveiller Blaine, dit la voix effrayée de Kurt.

Le grand brun se calma un peu. Le châtain tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait peur à cet instant, peur de son petit ami. Mais Sebastian se radoucit aussitôt devant la mine terrorisée de Kurt. Il l'aida à se relever, le prit dans ses bras et le câlina tendrement.

– Oh, Kurt, souffla-t-il, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je t'aime. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Non, répondit le garçon dans un murmure.

– Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu es d'accord…

Kurt regarda Sebastian dans les yeux. Il ne cilla pas. Il cessa de respirer. Puis, dans un souffle, il dit :

– Oui.

La joie du plus grand fut alors indescriptible. Son sourire fit le tour de son visage, ses yeux pétillèrent, son cœur sembla s'accélérer. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras en fermant instinctivement les yeux.

– Merci, chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime.

– Après-demain, Bas, promit le châtain.

– Ça me va. C'est une promesse. Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses.

Kurt lui sourit. Sebastian ne le vit sûrement pas, il était trop heureux pour ça, mais moi je le remarquai : c'était un sourire sans joie.

– Je t'aime, Kurt.

– Je t'aime, Bas.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Je me retournai dans mon lit pour me retrouver le dos tourné à eux. Je pensai. Que pouvait bien avoir promis Kurt ? Pourquoi était-il si triste à l'idée d'avoir fait une promesse à son petit ami ? Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis, tourmenté.

* * *

><p>– Allez, debout, Blanche-Neige !<p>

Blanche-Neige, la Belle Au Bois Dormant, il était fan de Disney ou quoi ?

– Seb, laisse-moi dormir ! grognai-je.

J'ouvris les yeux. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me sourit. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Ses beaux yeux fixaient les miens, une lueur étincelante à l'intérieur.

– Bon, d'accord, j'arrive, murmurai-je.

Pourquoi je murmurais ? Eh bien, parce que, vu le gêne que me procurait la proximité de nos lèvres, je me sentais obligé de chuchoter.

– Parfait. Kurt nous a fait des pancakes !

– Il est encore là ? m'étonnai-je.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

– Bah, il avait envie de rester, je n'allais pas lui dire non !

Je hochai la tête. Ça me ferait du soutien pour supporter Sebastian ! Le grand brun partit vers la cuisine. Je me levai, entrant dans la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche. Puis je m'habillai d'une de mes plus belles tenues (un t-shirt noir, un pantalon rouge, une ceinture blanche, et des chaussures qui laissaient apparaître mes chevilles) et plaquai mes cheveux sous une assez épaisse couche de gel pour ne pas montrer mes petites bouclettes qui me rendaient ridicule. Je choisis une paire de lunettes de soleil (jaunes) et les accrochai à ma ceinture. Je pris un de mes nombreux nœuds papillons – ok, je l'admets, j'y suis accro – et le mis. C'était un nœud bleu foncé rayé de rouge et de blanc*. Très beau. Je sortis après trois-quarts d'heure de la salle de bain. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, Kurt me regarda bizarrement. C'était comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il écarquilla les yeux et m'observa de haut en bas. Je lus « Waouh » sur les lèvres du garçon. Sebastian me sourit.

– Tu t'es fait beau aujourd'hui, Blaine. C'est pour qui ?

– Personne en particulier, fis-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

Kurt finit de préparer les pancakes et les déposa sur la table. Sebastian se servit, moi aussi, puis Kurt. _Mon Dieu._ Je crois que c'est les meilleurs pancakes que j'aie jamais mangé ! Ils sont délicieux ! Kurt rit en me voyant déguster avec gourmandise les crêpes. Sebastian les engloutissait une par une. Kurt y allait plus doucement, lui.

– Ils sont excellents, bébé.

– Merci, mon cœur.

– Il a raison ! renchéris-je. J'adore.

Kurt rougit. Trop mignon. Hum. Je devrais arrêter de dire que le copain de Sebastian est mignon… Après tout, c'est le copain _de Sebastian_, pas le mien.

Après le déjeuner, Sebastian et Kurt repartirent dans une séance de câlin. Sérieux, on se croirait chez les Bisounours. Moi, je finissais de lire le "Vogue" que j'avais commencé. A un moment donné, Kurt me regarda. Il sourit et dit :

– Est-ce que tu serais en train de lire "Vogue" ?

– Euh, oui, j'ai pas le droit ?

Kurt, un peu confus par mon agressivité, dit en s'excusant :

– Si, pardon… C'est juste que j'adore !

Sebastian soupira et libéra Kurt de la prison de ses bras. Le plus petit sautilla jusqu'à moi.

– Le numéro 253 ! Le tout nouveau ! Et dire que je ne l'ai toujours pas acheté ! Quelle chance tu as ! Ils sont en rupture de stock !

Je lui souris.

– Un de mes amis travaille dans un magasin de journaux. Il me garde un exemplaire à chaque fois qu'il en sort un, dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

Kurt regarda avec envie le magazine. Je le lui tendis.

– Tiens, je te le prête. Mais, le prévins-je, promets-moi de me le rendre : j'en fais la collection !

– Ouais, marmonna Sebastian. Ils prennent trois tonnes de place dans l'armoire où ils sont en train de pourrir…

Je le fis taire et Kurt prit le magazine entre ses mains, comme s'il en dépendant de sa vie.

– Oh, merci, Blaine ! Je t'adore !

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Dieu qu'il avait un beau sourire. Le châtain s'installa sur le lit de Sebastian et dévora le magazine, murmurant parfois des « Non ! » surpris ou des « Je n'y crois pas ! » ravis. Sebastian me regardait, visiblement. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Si, il y a bien quelque chose… »

« Non. »

Je soupirai. On était très doués pour les conversations muettes, Sebastian et moi. Si bien que Kurt ne s'en aperçut même pas, trop absorbé dans sa lecture.

« C'est à propos de Kurt ? »

« Oui… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il a l'air de bien t'aimer. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Rien. »

Je compris soudain.

« Seb, je te ferais jamais une chose pareille ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. On est amis. Je ne te piquerais jamais ton mec. »

« Merci. »

Son visage s'illumina d'un mince sourire. Moi, je ne mentais pas. Même si Kurt me plaisait bien, jamais je ne pourrais l'enlever à Sebastian. Ce serait si méchant et il m'en voudrait à vie. Or, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Kurt partit, me rendant mon précieux "Vogue".

– Merci beaucoup ! Ce numéro était vraiment génial !

On entendit Sebastian klaxonner pour dire à Kurt de se dépêcher.

– Au revoir, Blaine…

Il se pencha en avant – comme je déteste être petit… ! – et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

– Au revoir, Kurt, chuchotai-je.

Le garçon partit en vitesse, me faisant un petit signe de la main. Tout en fermant la porte, je me frottai la joue droite du bout de mes doigts, là où la bouche de Kurt m'avait touché.

17:45 sonnèrent. Sebastian n'était toujours pas rentré. Je n'oubliais pas Hunter, bien sûr. Je pris ma voiture et me dirigeai vers sa maison. C'était un vrai palace. Elle devait être aussi grande que la Dalton Academy, là où j'avais fait des études au lycée, en compagnie de Sebastian et Hunter. Je passai une main sur mes cheveux et sur mes vêtements puis sonnai. La porte s'ouvrit très vite. Hunter se tenait devant moi, la mine sombre, mais bien habillé et bien coiffé. Il me tendit une main.

– Bonjour, Blaine.

– Bonjour, Hunter, répondis-je en la lui serrant.

Il se décala pour me laisser entrer. Sa maison était vraiment spacieuse et luxueuse. Dommage qu'il ne la partage avec personne. Je ne me risquais pas à lui demander s'il avait un petit ami, sous peine de repartir comme j'étais arrivé.

– C'est magnifique, chez toi, dis-je, impressionné.

– Merci.

Sa voix était triste et sans conviction.

– Je te ferais bien visiter, mais on y passerait la soirée. Viens dans ma chambre.

Dans sa chambre ? On se croirait encore à nos 16 ans, alors qu'on en avait 26. Sa "chambre" ressemblait plutôt à un salon. Le lit deux places était contre le mur, près de la fenêtre. Il y avait une baie-vitrée, qui donnait sur un balcon spacieux, équipée de stores. Le mobilier était très ancien : des fauteuils et un canapé en cuir, des tables de chevet en bois de hêtre, un lustre en faux diamants.

– Waouh, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

Hunter eut un petit sourire, qui disparut aussitôt après. Mais ça faisait du bien de le voir sourire.

– Où est passé ton chat ? demandai-je timidement.

– Il est mort. Mais j'en ai racheté un autre. Exactement le même.

Je hochai la tête. En parlant du loup, un magnifique chat blanc à poils longs entra dans la pièce. Hunter le souleva et le prit dans ses bras tout en s'asseyant sur son grand lit. Je le regardai caresser le félin, le fixant intensément.

– Viens, me dit Hunter.

J'obéis et m'assis près du chat.

– Regarde comme il est doux.

Hunter prit ma main et la posa délicatement sur la bête aux poils blancs. Je frémis. Pas au contact du chat, mais à celui du garçon. Ça devait faire longtemps que Hunter n'avait pas reçu de visite, s'il s'en résumait à me faire caresser son chat. Le félin sauta alors du lit. Nos mains restèrent liées. Le brun leva les yeux vers moi puis lâcha ma main. Et Hunter se mit à parler.

– Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

– De quoi ?

– Que j'aille Lui parler.

Je sentais bien qu'il ne voulait pas dire son nom. C'était trop dur pour lui.

– Tu n'es pas obligé.

– Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui Lui prend. Il est bizarre.

Hunter soupira puis s'allongea sur son lit. Je le regardai sans rien dire.

– Hunter, je ne sais pas si tu en as envie, mais si tu veux parler, je suis là…

Alors, il se passa quelque chose d'impensable. Hunter fondit en larmes. Là, devant moi. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et il sanglota bruyamment. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'aurais fait avec un bon ami : je fis le tour du lit, je le redressai et le pris dans mes bras. Il apprécia le contact et posa sa tête dans le creux de ma clavicule. Je sentis ses larmes tacher mon t-shirt et mouiller mon cou. Une main du châtain me prit par la taille. Et il se laissa aller.

– Oh, Blaine ! Je suis tellement malheureux ! Tellement, tellement triste ! Je ne vis plus ! Je pleure dès que j'en a l'occasion, je ne mange presque pas, j'écoute des musiques tristes, je matte des films romantiques ! Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Tout ça pour un mec ? Tu te rends compte ? Un mec a tout fait chaviré ! Il a tout bouleversé : ma vie, mon cœur, ma tête… Je ne pense plus qu'à Lui. A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, ma première pensée est : « Qu'est-ce qu'Il penserait de moi s'Il savait que j'ai fait ça ? » C'est un enfer. Ma vie est un enfer. Je crains. Tout ce que je fais craint. Ma vie craint. Je ne sers à rien. Et personne ne m'aimera jamais. Aucun mec ne voudra de moi. Aucune fille – même si je m'en fous des filles – ne voudra de moi. Je resterai seul pour toujours. Tu imagines ? Tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire a été détruit par une paire de beaux yeux. Comment j'ai pu finir comme ça ? Je… J'ai honte, tellement honte de moi. Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché l'amour. Mais en fait, j'ai compris un truc. J'ai compris que l'amour n'apporte rien. Il apporte seulement la haine, la tristesse et la solitude. A quoi ça sert que l'amour existe si j'en suis privé ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi. Je voulais juste quelqu'un près de moi, et j'ai juste gagné à être seul pour le reste de ma vie. Alors, est-ce que je le mérite ? Est-ce que je mérite de vivre cet enfer ? Peut-être. Après tout, j'ai été si méchant avec tout le monde… Mais je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi. Ça, c'est sûr. Je t'ai tellement insulté, ignoré.

– C'est faux, Hunt-

– Non, Blaine. Tu te souviens au lycée ? Quand… Quand je sortais encore avec Lui ? Je me prenais pour le roi. Je… Les gars comme toi, je ne m'en souciais pas. Pourtant, un jour, tu es venu vers moi. Tu avais besoin de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu es venu voir… Enfin, toujours est-il que tu es venu, en pleurs. Et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de t'envoyer chier en te disant que je ne voulais plus te voir dans mes pattes. Tu t'en rappelles ?

– Oui, murmurai-je.

– Je m'en veux. Je suis tellement désolé. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider si je n'avais pas été si égoïste et prétentieux. Blaine, tu me pardonnes, dis, tu me pardonnes ?

– Bien sûr, Hunter, bien sûr.

– Merci. Je suis désolé, désolé…

Je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi.

– Hunter ?

– Quoi ? fit-il en reniflant.

– Tu… Tu veux qu'on parle de Sebastian ?

– Oui.

Je savais qu'il allait parler. Alors j'attendis que les mots sortent de sa bouche.

– La première fois que je L'ai vu, c'était si… peu commun. Je cherchais mon chat dans tout le lycée. Il avait encore filé en douce. Et… (Il eut du mal à prononcer ce mot) Sebastian est arrivé dans ma chambre. Moi, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, bien sûr. Alors, tu penses, quand il est rentré avec mon chat dans les bras, j'ai sauté sur lui ! Enfin, façon de parler. Je me suis levé, j'ai pris mon chat et j'ai fait un câlin à Sebastian. Il était surpris, mais il n'a rien dit. Il est resté dans ma chambre un bon moment. On est devenus amis au bout de quelques jours. Et… C'est là que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux. Bien sûr, j'entendais toutes les rumeurs sur lui comme quoi il enchainait coup d'un soir sur coup d'un soir, jamais de relation exclusive. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Un jour, je me suis lancé. Je lui ai tout avoué. Et il m'a juste embrassé. C'est tout. Il m'a emmené dans son lit et a commencé à me déshabiller. Mais je l'ai prévenu. Je lui ai dit que je voulais être son petit ami et pas juste un mec qui avait partagé son lit une nuit. Il a réfléchi. Trop longtemps. J'aurais peut-être dû me douter de quelque chose. Mais j'étais jeune, si jeune. Bien trop jeune pour me rendre compte de ses plans diaboliques. Il a accepté. On a fait l'amour. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement… On a annoncé à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble une semaine plus tard. Ils étaient là, bouche bée, à n'en pas croire leurs yeux. Sebastian Smythe ? Se caser avec quelqu'un ? Impossible. J'aurais dû les écouter. Ils me sermonnaient, me disant qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Mais l'amour me rendait aveugle et arrogant. Je leur disais d'aller se faire voir et que Sebastian m'aimait plus que tout. M'a-t-il aimé au moins une seconde ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il a tenu bon. On est sorti ensemble pendant longtemps. Pour tout te dire, ça faisait cinq ans qu'on était ensemble quand on a rompu. _Cinq ans._ Tu te rends compte ? Il a réussi à faire semblant pendant cinq ans ! Je vais te raconter comment ça s'est passé. La rupture, je veux dire.

Il prit son inspiration, essuyant en même temps ses larmes, et poursuivit :

– On avait 21 ans, on était jeunes, ignorants. Enfin, _j'étais_ jeune et ignorant. Lui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Un jour, alors que je parlais de s'installer ensemble, dans une maison, il a ri. Au début, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. J'ai poursuivi. Je lui ai dit qu'on pourrait ensuite se marier, avoir un enfant – un garçon, parce que les garçons c'est mieux, et qu'il s'appellerait Elliot, s'il était d'accord – et vivre heureux jusqu'à la mort. Mais lui continuait de sourire. Je lui ai demandé ce qui le faisait rire mais il n'a pas répondu. Comme tous les lundi soir, je suis allé à mon club de musculation – eh ouais, je faisais de la musculation… Mais ça, c'était avant – puis, me rendant compte qu'il était fermé, je suis retourné à la maison. Sans prévenir Sebastian. Je suis entré et j'ai entendu des voix. Celle de Sebastian, bien sûr, et celle d'un autre homme. Mais ces voix sonnaient étrangement. En réalité, ils étaient saouls. J'ai décidé d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Sebastian parlait de moi : « Hunt' a parlé de notre futur, cet après-midi. Moi, je me marrais. Tu sais pourquoi c'est drôle, James, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'a aucun futur, lui et moi ! Ouais, aucun ! Il a toujours pas compris que je suis pas quelqu'un comme lui, qui se case pour la vie ! Moi, j'ai besoin de liberté, tu vois ? Pouvoir coucher avec qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux ! Mais il a pas compris ça. Il pense encore que je suis à lui, mais il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Je suis à personne, moi, à personne ! Hunter ou pas Hunter, je ferai ma vie avec mes coups d'un soir et mes amourettes sans lendemain. Lui m'aime peut-être comme au premier jour, même plus, mais moi c'est fini. J'ai besoin d'un autre gars. Avoir le même tous les jours ne me suffit plus. C'est pour ça que ça fait quatre ans que je me tape des mecs autre que lui les lundi soir ! J'en peux plus, moi ! Ok, Hunter est super sexy, il est génial au lit et tout mais il ne me suffit pas ! J'ai besoin de voir autre chose ! Je suis un chasseur, moi. Tu comprends, James ? J'veux pas faire de peine à Hunt'. Je l'aime bien, ce gars. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que c'est fini, nous deux. D'ailleurs, je lui dirai demain. Ce soir, quand il reviendra, je vais coucher une dernière fois avec lui, pour la route, et ensuite, je me barre. Huntbastian, c'est terminé. Il est temps de sortir de la cage et de prendre son envol ! Bon, on s'emmerde, ici. Et si on s'envoyait en l'air ? »

Hunter ne pleurait pas encore. Mais quand il eut fini son récit, il sanglota de nouveau. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour le réconforter mais il semblait inconsolable.

– C'est si injuste… Moi je lui étais dévoué, et lui, il se moquait de moi depuis le début ! Blaine, j'aimerais ne jamais avoir posé les yeux sur lui ! Je l'aimais tant et il me trompait tous les lundi soir… Je le hais ! Je voudrais le tuer ! Mais je ne peux pas parce que… je ressens encore des choses pour lui. Mon cœur et mon corps ne sont toujours pas passés à autre chose. Ils le veulent encore. Je… l'aime.

Hunter leva les yeux vers moi. Alors, je l'embrassai sur le front. Il sourit mais la joie n'y était pas. Il continua :

– Tu sais ce que j'ai fait après avoir entendu ça ?

Je secouai la tête.

– Vu qu'ils… Enfin, qu'ils réglaient leurs affaires dans la cuisine, je suis monté dans la chambre, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis parti. Comme ça. Sans un mot, sans rien. J'ai juste pris ma voiture et j'ai fui. J'ai fui le plus loin possible. Vu que mon appartement – c'était ce que j'avais à l'époque – était à une heure de route, ça m'arrangeait. Et le lendemain, pas un appel, pas un message, pas une visite. Rien. Il m'avait raillé de sa vie. Et c'était mieux comme ça. Après, j'ai poursuivi ma vie. Mais ce n'était plus une vie, sans lui. Et maintenant, je suis dans l'état que tu me vois. Vide de tout sentiment. Il m'a tout pris, jusqu'à mon cœur. Il m'a seulement laissé mes yeux pour pleurer et voir comme je suis inutile.

– Hunter, tu n'es pas inutile.

– Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi un peu à quoi je sers ?

– Hunter, tout le monde a une fonction précise. Un jour, tu rencontreras un garçon et…

– Non, je ne veux pas rencontrer de garçon. Le seul garçon que je veux, c'est Sebastian !

– Hunter, écoute, il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça, à te morfondre. Tu dois vivre ! Tu as 26 ans ! La vie vient de commencer !

– Mais avec qui veux-tu que je la partage ?

– Tu trouveras quelqu'un. Hunter, tu es magnifique et intelligent.

– Je pense que les gens ne voient que le fait que je sois riche.

– Non. Moi, je vois plein d'autres choses en toi.

– Comme quoi ?

– Tu as des sentiments. Toute cette haine, cette rage… Si tu la transformais en amitié ou même en amour, tu serais si heureux.

– Mais je ne peux pas. Sebastian m'a fait trop de mal.

– Il faut que vous parliez, tous les deux. Vous devez vous expliquer.

– Je ne pourrais pas. Dès que je vais le voir, je vais le tuer, Blaine.

Je soupirai. Mon portable sonna alors. Quand je vis le nom, ma respiration s'arrêta.

– Te gêne pas pour moi.

Je décrochai. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était sur haut-parleur.

– Allô ?

– Salut, Beau Gosse ! T'es où ?

Tout en éloignant un peu le téléphone de mes oreilles, je répondis :

– Chez un… ami.

– Oh, génial ! Tu vas enfin te caser ?

– Non…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hunter. Il pleurait.

– Sa voix, murmura-t-il en sanglotant. Elle n'a pas changé…

Je passai une main sur sa joue.

– Bon, tu rentres quand ? demanda Sebastian.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Je te fais à manger, ou pas ?

– Non, laisse, je me le ferai tout seul. Merci.

– Ok. Bye. Amuse-toi bien !

– Au revoir.

Je raccrochai. Hunter était en larmes.

– Il… Il me faisait toujours à manger quand je rentrais tard… Il m'appelait tout le temps "Beau Gosse" au téléphone…

– Hunter, je suis désolé…

– Blaine, je veux le voir.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Mais je l'aime tant !

– Tu n'as pas peur d'être déçu ?

– Je veux le récupérer, dit-il d'un air sérieux. Par tous les moyens.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il ne refusa pas le contact et se blottit tout contre mon torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hunter me dit :

– J'irai le voir, Blaine. Je vais aller le voir demain.

– Bien. Moi, j'irai voir Kurt.

– C'est qui, Kurt ?

– Son petit ami.

– Ah, ouais. Son "petit ami".

– Je vais lui expliquer que Sebastian n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Je vais lui dire tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Ça le fera réfléchir. Peut-être qu'après, Kurt décidera de le quitter et Sebastian serait tout à toi.

– Oh, merci, Blaine ! Je t'aime !

Bien sûr, il ne m'aimait pas en vrai. Mais il m'embrassa quand même sur la joue.

– Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un.

– A moi aussi. Même si je n'ai fait qu'écouter.

– Je ne demandais rien de plus. Merci.

Je me levai de son lit. Il me suivit. Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'allais sortir quand il me fit :

– Non, Blaine, attends !

Je me retournai. Il baissa un moment les yeux puis me prit la main. Je n'étais pas gêné. Je savais qu'il avait seulement besoin d'un ami.

– Merci.

Il pressa ma main. Puis il la tira légèrement, pour que je revienne auprès de lui. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de lui. Il rompit l'espace entre nos corps et me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. J'étais collé contre son torse musclé. Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser ma tête. Je levai les yeux. Il me sourit et me délivra de son emprise.

– Au revoir.

– Au revoir, Hunter.

Je pris ma voiture et revins chez moi. Sebastian dormait. Je mangeai rapidement puis m'endormis.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Sebastian vint me réveiller.<p>

– Allez, Blainy, on se lève.

J'étais déjà réveillé. Je voulais discuter avec Sebastian. Après m'être préparé, je m'installai près de lui à la table de la cuisine où il déjeunait en lisant le journal.

– Sebastian. On doit parler.

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes. Il sourit.

– Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais je suis désolé. J'ai déjà quelqu'un et tu le sais très bien. Par contre dès demain, je suis tout à toi.

– Hein ?

Sebastian réalisa qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que je l'aimais ?

– Rien. Bon, que voulais-tu me dire ?

– Sebastian, j'ai besoin de savoir… Est-ce que tu joues avec Kurt ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Sebastian rit à ma question.

– Réponds-moi.

– Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

– Je ne comprends pas. La dernière fois que tu as eu une relation comme ça, c'était avec Hunter. Et tu l'as laissé tomber.

– C'est Lui qui m'a quitté, fit-il en s'assombrissant. Je L'aimais et Il m'a quitté sans prévenir.

– Pas étonnant ! Tu le trompais tous les lundi soir !

– Qui t'a dit ça ?

– C'est une expression, mentis-je en me reprenant. Ça veut dire que tu le trompais tout le temps.

– Je… Je ne le savais pas mais… Je pensais qu'Il ne me suffisait pas. Mais c'était faux. Il me suffisait amplement. Je ne le voyais pas mais Il était parfait. C'est pour ça que je Le trompais. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas contempler cet homme et me dire qu'Il était tout à moi. J'avais peur. J'étais… si effrayé. Et Kurt… Kurt Lui ressemble tellement. Il Lui ressemble tellement que ça me fait souffrir. Mais je le garde quand même à mes côtés parce que c'est comme une deuxième chance avec Lui. Avec Kurt, au moins, je ne gâcherai pas tout. Mais… Oh ! Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Avoir quelqu'un comme Lui près de moi me fait tellement peur et tellement de mal ! Je ne veux pas refaire deux fois la même erreur… Mais, en même temps, je n'aime pas vraiment Kurt. Je ne suis pas très honnête avec lui… Mais il me Le rappelle tellement…

Là, sous mes yeux, Sebastian venait de se confesser. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si sentimental, sincère et désespéré. Il ne parlait jamais de Hunter comme ça, non plus. D'habitude, il disait que c'était un connard ou un salaud. Mais là, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Hunter. Qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait.

– Tu l'aimes encore ?

Sebastian réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire et fit :

– Bien sûr que non. Ce connard m'a laissé en plan après cinq ans de relation.

Ah, tout d'un coup, Hunter redevenait un connard…

– C'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda Sebastian.

– De quoi ?

– Ton interrogatoire.

– Euh, non… Kurt est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose ?

– Ouais. Mais tout va bien. Kurt ne souffrira pas.

– Maintenant, j'ai fini.

Je n'étais pas du tout convaincu. Sebastian avait sous-entendu que dans quelques jours, il serait de nouveau célibataire, ou, en tout cas, capable de se mettre avec moi. Cela voulait dire qu'il larguerait Kurt ou qu'il le tromperait. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Je me levai sans m'en apercevoir.

– Où tu vas ?

« Chez Kurt. » Hum. Mais c'est où, chez Kurt ? La réponse était dans le téléphone de Sebastian.

– Nulle part.

J'attendis patiemment que le grand brun aille dans la salle de bains. J'ouvris doucement le tiroir de la table de chevet de Sebastian. Je pris son portable et fit le mot de passe que je connaissais par cœur : "Iwantyouback". Etait-ce pour Hunter ? Voulait-il son retour ? Peut-être. Je fouillai dans ses contacts. Je remarquai avec un petit sourire sans joie que Hunter y était encore présent. Puis le nom que je cherchais apparut : Kurt Hummel. Par précaution, je copiai ce contact dans mon propre téléphone. Après avoir appris par cœur l'adresse de Kurt, je rangeai l'iPhone dans le tiroir. Je lançai à Sebastian que j'allais faire un tour et partis en direction de l'appartement de Kurt. Je m'arrêtai devant et sonnai.

« (10:53) A : Hunter.

**Tu es déjà parti ? Je suis devant chez Kurt.** »

« (10:53) De : Hunter.

_Je suis dans la voiture. J'arrive bientôt._ »

« (10:54) A : Hunter.

**Courage.** »

La porte s'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux de mon portable et vis Kurt me sourire.

– Salut, Blaine ! Comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

– Sebastian.

– Entre !

J'obéis. Kurt me fit installer dans son petit salon. Nous commençâmes d'abord par parler de nous – enfin, surtout de Kurt : c'est un vrai moulin à parole… – puis il me demanda :

– Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour m'entendre te raconter tous mes exploits du lycée !

J'esquissai un sourire qui se perdit tout de suite quand je dis :

– On doit parler… de Sebastian.

– Ah oui, pourquoi ?

– Ecoute, Kurt… (Ma gorge se serra.) Sebastian n'est pas la personne que tu crois.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça ?

– Il ne… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de toi.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Kurt, je connais son passé. Et je peux te dire qu'il te cache bien son jeu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Sebastian est un coureur. Il n'a que des coups d'un soir, des amours sans lendemain. Il ne reste pas plus de quelques heures avec un garçon. Une seule fois dans sa vie, il a eu une relation stable. Pendant cinq ans.

– Tu vois ! dit Kurt, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Alors arrête de dire ça…

– Laisse-moi finir. Pendant cinq ans, il est sorti avec Hunter, un garçon très amoureux de lui. Pendant ces cinq ans, Sebastian n'a pas été très honnête. Il l'a trompé dès leur deuxième année ensemble. Et il a continué pendant quatre ans encore. Quand Hunter l'a découvert, il l'a immédiatement quitté. Maintenant, il a le cœur brisé et fait une sorte de dépression. Tout ça à cause de Sebastian et ses continuels mensonges.

– Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'il me trompe ?

– Non. Il ne te trompe pas. Mais il va bientôt le faire, parce que tu ne lui suffis pas.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il leva soudainement les yeux et décréta, une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

– Je ne te crois pas.

– Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui, mais il m'a dit clairement que dans deux jours, il serait libre.

– Il n'a pas…

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me croire. Je sortis mon téléphone. Oui, j'avais tout bien préparé. J'avais enregistré notre petite conversation, ce matin.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais je suis désolé. J'ai déjà quelqu'un et tu le sais très bien. Par contre dès demain, je suis tout à toi. »

Kurt porta une main à sa bouche. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

– Non… Non… Il ne peut pas avoir dit ça !

Soudain, il me regarda méchamment.

– Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

– Je veux t'aider…

– Tu ne m'aides pas du tout, là !

– Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une connerie et que tu le regrettes.

Il baissa les yeux.

– Que t'a demandé Sebastian ?

Il ne se demanda même pas comment je savais ça et répondit, presque dans un murmure :

– Il veut… Il veut qu'on fasse l'amour, tous les deux, ce soir.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Mais la lumière vint.

– Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ça fait un mois que vous êtes ensemble mais vous n'avez toujours rien fait ?

Kurt approuva. Ah, quand même. Sebastian, ne pas avoir de sexe pendant un mois, ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux… Oh non ! Et Hunter qui est seul avec lui !

– Il ne t'a toujours pas trompé ? m'étonnai-je.

Oups. J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça…

– Comment oses-tu me poser cette question aussi normalement que si tu me demandais comment va mon père ?

– Je suis désolé. C'est juste que Sebastian est très infidèle.

Kurt fondit en larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Avec Hunter, ça avait été plus simple. Mais là, Kurt venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Est-ce que je devais le prendre dans les bras ?

– Kurt, est-ce que tu veux que-

Je ne pus pas finir. Il sauta sur le canapé près de moi et pleura dans mes bras.

– Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr qu'il ne fait ça uniquement pour le sexe ?

– Oui. Il a toujours été comme ça. Il ne changera jamais.

– Mais pourquoi tous ces surnoms, ces fleurs, ces sorties… ?

– A mon avis, il voulait te mettre le plus rapidement possible dans son lit. C'est la seule explication plausible, mentis-je.

Je ne voulais bien sûr pas lui dire que Sebastian sortait avec Kurt parce qu'il lui faisait penser à un autre garçon. Parce que c'était bien ça, je venais de le comprendre. Les surnoms, les fleurs, les sorties – comme disait Kurt – c'était tout ce que Sebastian avait manqué avec Hunter. Peut-être qu'au fond, il s'en voulait et voulait le faire revenir ? Mais pourquoi continuer à sortir avec Kurt ?

Kurt pleura encore plusieurs longues minutes. 12:00 sonnèrent.

– Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

– Oui, merci beaucoup…

Il s'allongea sur le canapé pendant que je cuisinais. Je fouillai partout pour trouver un plateau, des couverts, une assiette, un verre. Je lui apportai le tout. Il me remercia d'un regard fatigué. Je déposai le plateau sur la table-basse. Il mangea. Je le regardais, une pomme à la main. Je restai tout l'après-midi avec lui, à le réconforter, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser sur le front, lui parler…

* * *

><p>*Tenue de "It's Not Unusual".<p>

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? Donnez-moi vos impressions ! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Cela fait très très longtemps (peut-être deux voire trois ans) que j'ai écrit cette fiction, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, elle fait un peu simpliste et enfantine, même si l'histoire est compliquée et longue, vous le remarquerez plus tard. Dites-moi tout s'il vous plait, ne restez pas muets !**


	2. Deuxième partie

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin tout le monde… C'est une toute petite populace que j'ai là. Mais c'est mieux que rien et je remercie le peu de personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire adorable !

Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai. Mais comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres et encore moins de reviewers, je pense les mettre sans trop grosses intervalles de tmeps.

**Juju.15 :**** Hello ! Et comme d'habitude, je t'en remercie ! Contente que tu aimes Hunter, le chouchou de ma vie :3 Je ne sayraus te dire combien je te remercie de lire patiemment toutes les fictions que j,'écris parce que c'est adorable et ça fait vraiment plaisir que me fasses savoir tes impressions ! Merci encore beaucoup (ça veut dire rien mais bon)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine : gras.<strong>

_Hunter : italique._

_**Sebastian : italique gras**_.

* * *

><p><em>* Hunter *<em>

Après avoir lu le dernier texto de Blaine, je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Il ne me restait que quelques minutes de route avant d'arriver devant l'appartement de Blaine et Sebastian.

Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. Ce nom. Ce nom que j'avais tant chéri. Même après toutes ces années, rien que de dire ce nom me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que notre amour aurait pu prendre fin subitement et de cette façon. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à faire changer Sebastian, qu'il était devenu gentil, fidèle et amoureux. Mais il ne l'était pas. Malgré ça, je l'aime encore. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à vivre. Je me contente seulement de survivre. Je lui survis. J'espère qu'il ne me fuira pas comme je l'ai fui. J'espère qu'il me tendra les bras comme la toute première fois. J'espère peut-être trop, je n'espère peut-être pas assez, mais j'espère.

Ça y est. J'y suis. L'appartement. Son appartement. Je m'éloignai de ma voiture. Je poussai la porte du bâtiment. Je montai les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai devant le numéro 21. Je ne bougeai plus. J'arrêtai de respirer.

Sebastian était là, juste là, derrière cette porte. J'expirai. Puis je toquai timidement à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit doucement. C'était lui. Sebastian Smythe, plus magnifique que jamais. Mon cœur s'emballa et le garçon en face de moi ne dit rien. Il me regarda simplement, de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Aucun mot ne put sortir de ma bouche, j'étais totalement paralysé. Oh, Sebastian, tu es tellement beau… ! Tu n'as pas changé. Ces mêmes yeux clairs, ce même sourire séducteur, ces mêmes cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés sur ta tête, et ce même air de fierté dévastatrice.

– Sebastian…, parvins-je à articuler.

Le châtain ferma les yeux. C'était comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Oui mais, à quoi ? Il les rouvrit soudain. Il me fixait à présent.

– Hunter, dit-il.

Mon cœur frissonna en entendant sa voix mélodieuse. Me sentant gêné par le silence ambiant, je me mis à parler, parler, sans me rendre compte de ce que je disais :

– Ecoute, Sebastian. Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir sans rien dire, je n'aurais jamais dû te fuir. Mais j'avais peur et j'étais blessé. Tout ce temps où toi et moi étions un couple, tu me trompais. Et tu savais délibérément que je t'étais entièrement dévoué. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi, n'importe quoi, et tu le sais éperdument. Si tu savais comme je t'aimais, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu d'être parti… Chaque instant de ma vie, j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir expliqué les raisons de mon départ. Chaque fois, je me disais que si c'était à refaire, je ne serais jamais parti, je serais resté auprès de toi, même si tu couchais avec d'autres mecs. Parce que, Sebastian, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ressens encore l'envie d'être avec toi. Tu me manques. Je te veux de retour dans ma vie.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je continuai à parler, laissant mon instinct me dicter mes paroles :

– Je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus – même si tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé – et je sais aussi que partir comme je l'ai fait était dégueulasse, mais il faut que tu me pardonnes. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Il faut que je t'entende dire que tu ne m'en veux pas. S'il te plait. Dis-moi ça et je m'en irai comme je suis venu. Sebastian, parle-moi. Dis quelque chose… Ok, ne dis rien. Mais je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu comprends ? Je me sens tellement inutile, si tu savais. Sebastian, personne ne m'aime…

Le châtain fit un pas en avant. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait. Je sentis d'abord une main se poser délicatement sur mon cou puis me tirer. Ma bouche rencontra celle de Sebastian, fine, délicate et sauvage. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que ce contact était réel. Il était _vraiment _en train de m'embrasser. Je le pris par la taille en lui rendant son baiser. Après une minute ou deux, je sentis sa langue se presser contre mes lèvres. J'ouvris doucement la bouche et nos deux langues luttèrent l'une contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus. Enfin, il se décolla de moi et nous restâmes là à nous fixer intensément, front contre front.

– C'est faux, dit Sebastian au bout d'un moment.

– De quoi ? murmurai-je.

– Tu as dit que personne ne t'aimait. C'est faux.

– Ah oui ?

– Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Hunter.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Une main du châtain se posa sur ma joue. Il m'avait vraiment aimé, alors ?

– Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi…

– Bien sûr que j'étais amoureux de toi ! Tu es la seule personne que j'ai vraiment aimée.

Je souris, rougissant un peu. Il me traina à l'intérieur de son petit appartement. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ma belle et grande maison mais il ne manquait de rien. Il me fit asseoir sur un des deux lits.

– Hunter, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu reviennes.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ou rendu visite ?

– Je… pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus, que c'était fini, que je passerais pour un idiot si je venais te supplier d'être mon petit ami à nouveau.

Je le regardai piteusement. Il se rapprocha de moi et mit une main sur ma jambe.

– Raconte-moi pourquoi tu m'as quitté.

– Je t'ai entendu parler avec ce garçon, James.

– James ?

– Oui. Vous étiez saouls et vous parliez de moi…

Je sentis la colère et la tristesse monter en moi en me rappelant du souvenir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

– Tu disais que je n'étais rien pour toi, que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment, que tu jouais simplement avec moi, que tu allais rompre…

Le visage de Sebastian se décomposa :

– J'ai vraiment dit _ça _?

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

– Oui, soufflai-je.

Je sentis un doigt de Sebastian essuyer ma larme.

– Et tu as cru à ces mensonges ?

– Tu avais l'air si sincère…

– Quoi que j'aie pu dire sur toi, c'est totalement faux. Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore. Jamais – tu m'entends ? Jamais – je ne pourrais dire ce genre de choses. Je n'avais aucune envie de rompre avec toi et je ne jouais pas avec toi.

– Mais pourquoi tu me trompais alors ! m'emportai-je.

– Hunter, je suis désolé. J'avais peur de notre relation, je ne voulais pas appartenir à quelqu'un, j'avais si peur ! Je pensais que si je ne me sentais pas désiré par d'autres hommes, je ne serais pas heureux. Mais j'avais tort, tellement tort. Tu me suffisais et je n'étais pas capable de m'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais être désiré que par toi, et toi seulement. Tu étais le seul à qui je voulais faire envie.

– Mais James…

– James n'était rien, me coupa mon ex-petit ami. Pas plus que tous les hommes avec qui j'ai partagé une nuit. Ils n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que tu représentais pour moi. J'espère que tu le sais.

– Oui…

En fait, je venais juste de l'apprendre… Le châtain me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tête. Je fermai les yeux et me blottis contre son torse musclé. En ce moment, plus rien ne m'importai. Je me fichais d'avoir été malheureux pendant les cinq dernières années de ma vie, je me fichais de ce que m'avait fait Sebastian auparavant, je me fichais de tout. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était serrer Sebastian dans mes bras.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui puis souris.

– Moi aussi.

Une question surgit soudain dans mon esprit.

– Mais, et Kurt dans tout ça ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

– Comment connais-tu Kurt ?

– Euh…

Mais heureusement, Sebastian ne me posa plus de questions et dit plutôt :

– Kurt est mon petit ami, mais je prévoyais déjà de rompre avec lui dans peu de temps. Je sors avec lui… tout simplement parce qu'il me fait penser à toi. Il te ressemble tellement. Il est si sensible, si amoureux et attentionné.

– Tu sors avec lui parce qu'il est comme moi ? m'étonnai-je.

– Je sais, c'est idiot, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir une deuxième chance avec toi. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, cette fois.

– Ce n'est pas idiot du tout, le rassurai-je. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu vas lui briser le cœur, exactement comme avec moi.

– Je sais. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu vers moi, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour t'avoir en exclusivité. Je veux bien m'installer avec toi, me marier, avoir un enfant, tout ce que tu voudras. Comme tu l'avais dit cinq ans plus tôt, jour pour jour.

– Tu as compté ? Je veux dire, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour de notre rupture ?

– Bien sûr. Je t'aime, me rappela-t-il.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Tout à coup, la sonnerie de portable « My Dark Side » retentit. Ce n'était pas mon téléphone. Ma sonnerie à moi était « Glad You Came ». Sebastian grimaça mais répondit tout de même :

– Allô, Kurt ?

J'entendis le faible écho de la voix tremblante et aigue du garçon nommé Kurt.

– Sebastian, il faut qu'on parle.

– De quoi ?

– De nous.

Le plus grand me jeta un petit regard gêné.

– Maintenant ? Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

– Non. On doit parler _tout de suite_.

Sebastian soupira et resserra son étreinte autour de mon corps en disant :

– Très bien. Vas-y. Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

J'entendis l'homme au bout du fil prendre sa respiration et décréter :

– Je ne veux plus être ton petit ami.

La réponse me surprit et Sebastian aussi, si j'en croyais ses sourcils haussés.

– P- Pourquoi ? bégaya le grand châtain.

– Tu n'es pas pour moi. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, avec toutes ces amourettes sans avenir et ces coups d'un soir. Je ne veux pas finir comme ces hommes avec qui tu as couché et dont tu ne te souviens plus.

– Je-

– C'est tout décidé, Sebastian. Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi.

Je fixai le garçon. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à se faire plaquer comme ça.

– D'accord, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

Kurt raccrocha. Sebastian laissa tomber son portable sur le lit.

– On ne m'avait jamais encore largué comme ça. Par téléphone, je veux dire.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai sur la joue.

– Finalement, mes deux seuls petits amis ont fini par rompre tous les deux, conclut-il.

Je souris tout en continuant de l'embrasser sur la joue, descendant progressivement dans son cou et dans le creux de sa clavicule. J'entendis Sebastian rire puis il me prit par la taille. Ensuite, il m'allongea sur son lit puis se mit sur moi, tout en m'embrassant lui aussi un peu partout. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent et nos mains cherchèrent à atteindre les boutons de la chemise de l'autre en premier. Avec une habileté qui témoignait de son habitude, Sebastian enleva rapidement ma chemise, découvrant mon torse nu et musclé. Pendant que mes doigts se débattaient avec les boutons de son habit, la bouche du châtain se baladait de mon cou à mes bras, jusqu'à mes abdos et en passant par mes pectoraux. J'ouvris enfin sa chemise, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Sebastian émit un petit rire et recommença sa tâche, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, tellement à ma place. Dire qu'il nous avait fallu cinq ans pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Tout ce temps, on avait continué à s'aimer secrètement. Tout ce temps, on ignorait tout de l'autre. Nous aurions peut-être dû reprendre contact. Nous aurions peut-être dû en parler. Mais nous pensions, chacun de notre côté, que l'autre nous détestait. Ce qui était, en fait, faux.

Sebastian continuait de déposer des baisers sur mon corps pendant que je caressais ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Je sentis les mains du châtain se débattre avec le bouton et la braguette de mon jean pour enfin réussir à les défaire. Il retira mon pantalon et le jeta à terre, avec un sourire plein de fierté. J'essayais moi aussi de lui enlever son jean mais c'était peine perdue.

– Laisse-moi faire, Hunt', me chuchota le plus grand.

Je souris au châtain pendant qu'il enlevait son propre pantalon. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux en caleçon, nous embrassant de plus belle. Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mes cuisses tout en remontant jusque sur mon sous-vêtement. Il allait retirer mon caleçon mais me jeta d'abord un regard empreint de doute.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il enfin dans un murmure.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et souris de toutes mes dents.

– Bien sûr. Je t'en prie.

Sebastian me sourit en retour et abaissa le vêtement, embrassant en même temps mes bras qui entouraient son cou. J'enlevai à mon tour son caleçon et le jetai par terre. Il me retourna et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou et sur la nuque.

– Se- Sebastian ? fis-je timidement.

– Oui, mon amour ? souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

– Est-ce que- Est-ce que je peux te prendre, cette fois ?

Sebastian arrêta immédiatement de m'embrasser et me regarda fixement. Son visage tout entier témoignait de sa stupéfaction.

– Tu veux… me prendre ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

– Oui. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, me rattrapai-je.

Le châtain enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ma clavicule et murmura :

– Si tu en as envie, tu peux être dessus.

Je souris à Sebastian. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna, dos à moi, pour inverser la situation. Je l'emprisonnai dans mes bras musclés.

– Merci, chuchotai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur mon bras et blottit sa tête contre mon torse nu. J'étais heureux. Si heureux. C'était la première fois que j'étais autant heureux depuis que j'ai quitté Sebastian. C'était aussi la première fois que je dominais Sebastian depuis que je le connaissais.

…

Je m'éveillai sans bruit. Sebastian dormait dans mes bras. On aurait dit un ange. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue. Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

– Hunter ? murmura Sebastian d'une voix faible.

– Oui, mon ange ?

– Rien. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais.

J'émis un petit rire.

– Je t'aime aussi, Seb.

Il se retourna pour se mettre face à moi. Je ramenai un peu la couette sur moi parce que je venais de frissonner.

– Je ne savais pas que ça faisait autant mal…

Je posai un baiser amoureux dans son cou.

– Ça ne fait rien. J'aimais beaucoup quand tu me prenais.

Sebastian me sourit. Il essaya de se mettre en position assise mais retomba directement sur le dos avec un cri de douleur.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne pouvais plus marcher à nos premières fois…, grommela-t-il.

Je grimaçai. Je me rappelais encore comment j'avais souffert après nos premières nuits ensemble à Dalton.

– Quelle heure est-il, Hunt' ?

– Cinq heures.

Sebastian soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Tu devrais t'en aller, me conseilla-t-il. Blaine ne va pas tarder. Tu te souviens de lui ?

– Oui, oui. Je vais y aller.

Je me levai et commençai à me rhabiller. Sebastian m'admira pendant ce temps-là, sa tête dans sa main. Une fois que j'eus finis de mettre mes vêtements, je me penchai sur Sebastian pour l'embrasser.

– On s'appelle ? proposai-je.

– Tu as encore mon numéro ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Oui, avouai-je en rougissant. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le supprimer.

– Moi aussi je l'ai encore, t'inquiète, me rassura le châtain.

Je lui souris.

– Tu m'aides à me relever ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas de problème.

Je pris sa main et il se leva, se blottissant dans mes bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je le berçai en douceur.

– Merci d'être revenu, Hunt'. Je t'aime tellement.

– Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa et je partis, un sourire aux lèvres. J'atteignis ma grande maison une heure plus tard. Mon portable vibra.

« (6:01) De : Blaine.

**Hunter ? Tout va bien ?** »

Je me demandai s'il fallait que je l'informe de ma petite aventure avec Sebastian…

« (6:01) A : Blaine.

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Et toi, avec Kurt ?_ »

« (6:02) De : Blaine.

**Il est mal en point. Il n'a fait que pleurer. Je viens de partir de chez lui, j'ai passé la nuit là-bas.** »

Ça, j'avais remarqué… Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait assisté à une petite scène amoureuse entre Sebastian et moi…

« (6:03) A : Blaine.

_Ne sois pas inquiet pour lui. C'était la seule chose à faire._ »

« (6:03) De : Blaine.

**Mais il a l'air si triste ! Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire… Aide-moi, Hunter !** »

« (6:04) A : Blaine.

_Le mieux serait de rester auprès de lui tant qu'il en a besoin et d'essayer de le rendre un peu plus heureux._ »

« (6:04) De : Blaine.

**Oui, mais comment ?** »

« (6:05) A : Blaine.

_Je ne sais pas. Propose-lui d'aller au cinéma, faîtes-vous un bon resto ou passez du temps tous les deux._ »

« (6:05) De : Blaine.

**Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien faire ces choses-là avec moi ?** »

« (6:06) A : Blaine.

_Bien sûr ! Tu es formidable, Blaine. Tu as réussi à me réconforter _moi_. J'estime que tu peux réconforter n'importe qui, maintenant. Demande-lui. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera._ »

« (6:06) De : Blaine.

**D'accord ! Merci beaucoup, Hunter !** »

Je ne répondis pas. J'arrivai chez moi et mangeai un peu. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, étant donné que je me sentais enfin vivant. Etre de nouveau avec Sebastian, c'était comme une renaissance. Je pouvais enfin recommencer tout à zéro. Comme si notre rupture n'avait jamais existé.

Tout en réfléchissant à ça, je montai dans ma chambre pour choisir un DVD. Et merde, je n'ai que des comédies romantiques… Je n'avais pas pensé à racheter des films après notre rupture. Bon, tant pis, je vais faire avec. Je m'installai sur le canapé et allumai l'écran plasma. Je connaissais par cœur le film. Je m'endormis dès le début.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La télévision était en mode veille. Dehors, on apercevait la lune éclairer faiblement le ciel sombre. Je regardai ma montre. 22:30. Ah, quand même. Un miaulement se fit entendre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roy ? dis-je à mon chat en bâillant.

Le chat blanc monta sur moi et se pelotonna contre mon torse.

– Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Il répondit par un ronronnement satisfait. Je caressai pensivement sa fourrure et posai ma tête contre l'oreiller du canapé. De mes yeux perçants, je fixai le plafond.

Alors, il y avait une justice. Tôt ou tard, on finit par être heureux, même si on doit payer ses crimes. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai payé mes dettes. J'ai été méchant, arrogant, indifférent et plein d'autres choses que je ne peux pas nommer dans l'immédiat. En contrepartie, j'ai vécu cinq ans d'enfer, seul. Mais maintenant que ma dette est payée, je peux enfin être avec Sebastian et vivre heureux. Je crois que je suis en train de croire au karma.

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et je tombai dans un sommeil profond. Quelques heures plus tard, la lumière du jour me réveilla. Roy était toujours contre moi, ronronnant. Sans le déranger, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Automatiquement, je verrouillai la porte – oui, je sais, ça ne sert à rien, vu je suis tout seul chez moi. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche. L'eau chaude coula sur mon visage puis sur le reste de mon corps. Je passai lentement ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés puis m'adossai au mur de la douche. J'ouvris les yeux et contemplai l'eau couler sur mon torse nu. Enfin, après une demi-heure, je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. J'allai chercher des vêtements dans une armoire de ma chambre, puis m'habillai.

– Roy ? le hélai-je.

Le félin arriva, la queue haute. Je lui souris et l'emmenai dans la cuisine. Je lui servis du saumon fumé – son plat préféré.

– Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de fête, Roy.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis commença à manger, sa queue battant l'air.

– Oui, j'ai enfin récupéré Seb. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Blaine un jour…

Je m'assis sur une chaise en croquant dans une pomme. J'allais sortir de la maison pour courir – oui, je l'avoue, je cours tous les matins, mais c'est pour entretenir mon corps – quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

« (10:00) De : Sebastian.

_**Hello, bébé. Blaine vient de partir pour faire du shopping, tu viens chez moi ?**_ »

« (10:00) A : Sebastian.

_Désolé, mon cœur, mais je dois courir._ »

« (10:01) De : Sebastian.

_**Courir ? Tu cours, maintenant ?**_ »

« (10:01) A : Sebastian.

_Oui. J'y vais, bye._ »

Je fourrai mon téléphone dans ma poche de jogging et, prenant soin de vérifier que Roy était bien sorti, je fermai la maison à clé. Je mis mes écouteur dans mes oreilles et me lançai. Bien que mon corps soit musclé et – je ne suis pas du tout narcissique – parfait, je devais courir pour l'entretenir. Chaque matin, à 10:00 précises, je partais pour une heure de course à pied.

Quand je revins à la maison, il était 11:30. J'avais rallongé mon trajet pour aller passer une commande spéciale chez le bijoutier.

Je souris devant la demi-douzaine de messages que m'avait laissé mon petit ami.

« (10:02) De : Sebastian.

_**Attends, me laisse pas tout seul ! **_»

« (10:10) De : Sebastian.

_**Réponds-moi, Hunt' ! :(**_ »

« (10:15) De : Sebastian.

_**S'il te plaît, chéri, réponds.**_ »

« (10:43) De : Sebastian.

_**C'est pas drôle, Hunter. :'( **_»

« (11:04) De : Sebastian.

_**Hunter Clarington, réponds-moi immédiatement !**_ »

« (11:15) De : Sebastian.

_**T'es mort ?**_ »

Je tapai rapidement une réponse :

« (11:36) A : Sebastian.

_Non, mais tu vas finir par me tuer._ »

« (11:36) De : Sebastian.

_**Hunteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! :D**_ »

« (11:37) A : Sebastian.

_Faut que t'ailles te faire soigner._ »

« (11:37) De : Sebastian.

_**Oui, Docteur, j'ai une maladie très grave. Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite chez moi. J'ai une Claringtonite pulmonaire !**_ »

Je ris. Sebastian était tout simplement adorable. Vraiment.

« (11:38) A : Sebastian.

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est une maladie incurable. Moi, je suis atteint d'un Sebastianisme sévère !_ »

« (11:38) De : Sebastian.

_**Allez, viens chez moi, que je te soigne ^^**_ »

« (11:39) A : Sebastian.

_Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas !_ »

« (11:39) De : Sebastian.

_**Ah bon, pourquoi ? :( **_»

« (11:40) A : Sebastian.

_Dîner de famille…_ »

« (11:40) De : Sebastian.

_**Tu vas leur parler de moi ? :D**_ »

« (11:41) A : Sebastian.

_Non._ »

« (11:41) De : Sebastian.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ »

« (11:42) A : Sebastian.

_Ils ne savent même pas que je suis gay._ »

« (11:42) De : Sebastian.

_**Tu ne leur as pas dit ?**_ »

« (11:43) A : Sebastian.

_Pour me faire jeter dehors ? Non merci !_ »

« (11:43) De : Sebastian.

_**Je suis désolé, mon cœur, je ne savais pas…**_ »

« (11:44) De : Sebastian.

_C'est pas ta faute._ »

Tout en envoyant ce message, je remontai dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai mes vêtements et pris une douche – c'est parce que normalement, je prends une douche le soir et le lendemain après avoir couru. Après m'être habillé convenablement, je descendis dans le salon.

« (11:45) De : Sebastian.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de samedi, à 20:00, chez moi ?**_ »

« (12:08) A : Sebastian.

_Ça devrait être possible, mais et Blaine dans l'histoire ?_ »

« (12:08) De : Sebastian.

_**Justement, j'ai choisi ce jour parce qu'il a dit qu'il sortirait et qu'il reviendrait tard.**_ »

Je souris vaguement. J'imagine que Blaine irait quelque part avec Kurt, pour le détendre. A mon avis, ce matin il était allé faire du shopping avec lui. Ce Kurt avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Blaine, à l'écoute. Même si du fait qu'il ait été le second petit ami de Sebastian je ne l'aimais pas trop, j'éprouvais quand même un peu de compassion pour Kurt. Après tout, on avait tous les deux eu le cœur brisé par la même personne, non ?

« (12:09) A : Sebastian.

_Ok. Je te laisse. A samedi. Je t'aime, Seb._ »

« (12:10) De : Sebastian.

_**Je t'aime aussi, Hunt'.**_ »

Je rangeai mon portable et pris ma voiture. Mes parents habitaient à deux heures de Lima, dans une immense maison rien que pour eux. Mon frère, Harper Clarington, avait depuis longtemps quitté le lieu familial. Il avait sept ans de plus que moi – c'est-à-dire 33 ans. Il faisait la fierté de la famille, étant donné qu'il travaillait dans une grande entreprise et qu'il gagnait beaucoup. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de points communs (à part que nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau, peut-être). Il m'aimait bien, mais moi, je le méprisais. Peut-être à cause de son air supérieur et à sa manie de toujours tout rapporter à lui, ainsi que le fait qu'il récolte tout le temps les lauriers. Moi, on ne me félicitait jamais. Pas un compliment, rien. A croire que je n'existais pas ! C'était Harper par-ci, Harper par-là… A mon avis, mes parents m'avaient eu par accident. C'est vrai, quoi. Pourquoi vouloir un deuxième enfant si le premier est parfait ?

Je garai ma voiture dans l'allée fleurie et bien entretenue puis sonnait à la porte. On vint ouvrir.

– Hunter ! fit ma mère et me souriant et en déposant un petit baiser sur ma joue.

Mon père arriva derrière elle et me serra poliment la main.

– Content de te voir, fils.

Ils me laissèrent entrer et je me débarrassai de ma veste en cuir.

– Alors, que nous racontes-tu de beau ? demanda mon père.

– Pas grand-chose, fis-je.

– Tu travailles toujours dans ce club de gymnastique ? s'intéressa ma mère à son tour.

– Non, j'ai démissionné il y a cinq ans, lui rappelai-je pour la centième fois.

– Mais oui, souviens-toi, Evannah ! Il nous l'avait dit le jour où Harper avait reçu une promotion.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Encore en train de parler de Harper…

– Mais oui, ça me revient ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas vite trouver un autre travail.

– Nous ne pourrons pas continuer éternellement à te donner de l'argent, renchérit mon père.

– Je cherche du travail.

– Tu pourrais peut-être trouver un emploi dans ce club… Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? Tu sais bien, Evannah, la fille du directeur s'appelle Sugar !

– Oui, c'est Sugar Motta. Son père tient un club de musculation. Il paraît qu'il y a plein de beaux garçons, là-bas. J'irais bien jeter un coup d'œil…

– Evannah ! s'indigna son mari.

Je souris vaguement. Si je n'avais pas été en couple, peut-être que j'aurais aimé aller regarder ces garçons dont parlait ma mère…

– Mais tu as raison, je crois que c'est Motta. Qu'en dis-tu, Hunter ?

Je haussai les épaules.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Bien ! dit mon père, satisfait. En plus, tu pourrais te rapprocher de Sugar et-

– Papa ! le coupai-je. Je te vois venir et non, je ne veux pas me "rapprocher" de cette fille.

D'abord parce que je la connaissais pas, ensuite parce que c'était une fille, et enfin parce que j'étais en couple. Mais je ne donnai pas mes motifs à mes parents.

– Pourquoi donc ? Imagine si tu te mariais avec elle. Tu n'aurais plus besoin de travailler et tu assurerais ton avenir financier pour plusieurs décennies !

– Papa, je ne veux me marier ni avec elle ni avec qui que ce soit !

Devant ma mini-rébellion, mon père haussa un sourcil.

– Hunter Clarington, viens-tu de dire que tu ne te marierais jamais ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai simplement dit que je n'étais pas prêt.

Avant qu'ils puissent répondre, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira et elle sautilla presque jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Je la vis sauter au cou de Harper. Puis mon père, tout sourire également, s'approcha pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main.

– Harper, mon chéri ! disait ma mère. Comme je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer pour notre réunion familiale ! Tu vas bien ? Le trajet ne t'a pas fatigué ? Entre, je t'en prie !

– Fiston, quel bonheur ! Je disais juste à ta mère que ton absence se faisait sentir ! Viens vite à l'intérieur !

Mon frère leur sourit pour toute réponse et entra. Jaloux de l'attention que lui portaient mes parents, je le dévisageai gravement. Il me vit et me fit un petit signe de la main. Je répondis par un hochement de tête. Il posa son manteau sur une chaise et s'approcha de moi. Il m'enlaça et me dit :

– Hunty ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

– Toi aussi, dis-je d'un ton plat.

Il se défit de moi et lança à mes parents :

– Vous n'auriez pas refait la déco depuis la dernière fois ?

Ma mère sembla exploser de joie.

– Si ! Tu as remarqué ? Comme il est intelligent, n'est-ce pas, Marvin ?

– Totalement, approuva mon père. Il voit tout.

Harper rit et me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

– Alors, Hunty, quoi de neuf ? Pas de nouvelle copine… ?

Je hochai négativement la tête. Pas de nouvelle_ copine_, non. Mais un nouveau _copain_, oui…

– Il faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un. Ça me rend triste de te voir tout le temps tout seul.

– Il a dit qu'il allait peut-être demander Sugar Motta en mariage.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! m'exclamai-je, hors de moi.

– Sugar Motta ? _La_ Sugar Motta ?

– Oui, elle est la fille d'un des plus grands directeurs d'entreprise d'entretient physique, l'informa mon père.

– Mais c'est génial, Hunty ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était jolie.

– Je ne vais pas me marier ! dis-je encore une fois.

Ma mère soupira et changea de sujet :

– Passons à table, les enfants.

Elle nous fit asseoir. Je me trouvai entre mon père et Harper. Je commençai à manger, n'écoutant qu'à demi ce que disaient mes parents et mon frère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hunter ? demanda soudain mon père.

Je levai vivement la tête. Je tentai vainement de trouver à quoi il faisait allusion puis je finis par répondre :

– A propos de quoi ?

– Au sujet du mariage homosexuel.

Ma gorge se serra.

– Je-

– Réponds franchement, intervint mon frère en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je déglutis et cherchai mes mots. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Soit je répondais franchement, au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir leur adresser la parole, soit je mentais.

– Je suis pour.

Le visage de mes parents se décomposa.

– Qu- Quoi ?

– J'ai dû mal entendre, tenta de se convaincre mon père.

– Vous avez très bien entendu. J'ai dit que j'étais pour le mariage gay.

– Hunter, ne t'avons-nous pas appris que c'était mal ?

– Si, je sais bien. Mais je pense que c'est injuste pour les homosexuels. Ils doivent avoir le droit d'aimer qui ils veulent comme tout le monde.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère. Il ne disait rien. Il attendait que ça se passe.

– Hunter, dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Les homosexuels ne devraient pas exister. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils ont eu le droit de se marier. Nous devrions changer de président.

– Je suis sérieux, Papa.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

– Je crois que notre éducation a failli, Evannah.

– Oui ! Mais, au moins, il y a Harper pour sauver l'honneur de la famille.

Mon frère sourit à demi. Il me regarda, gêné.

– Vous savez, se risqua-t-il, Hunter a le droit d'avoir sa propre opinion.

– Harper ! Tu t'y mets aussi ?

– Depuis quand tu le défends ? ajouta mon père.

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, m'entendis-je répliquer. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous occuperiez de moi.

Leurs regards aussi surpris que courroucés se posèrent sur moi.

– Comment oses-tu nous parler sur ce ton ?

Je ne dis rien.

– Maman, Hunter a le droit de s'exprimer et il-

– Tais-toi, Harper ! répliqua mon père.

Mon frère, choqué, ne sut que répondre.

– Hunter Clarington, fais-nous des excuses.

– Et pour quelles raisons ?

– Tu nous parles mal et tu as-

– J'ai des opinions différentes des vôtres, c'est pour ça, hein ? m'emportai-je.

Mon père se leva brusquement.

– Hunter ! Veux-tu arrêter d'être insolent ?

– Je n'ai même plus le droit de parler !

– Tais-toi !

Je me retins de répliquer. Mon père se rassit silencieusement. Le reste du repas, personne ne dit mot. J'étais énervé, contre mes parents et contre mon frère. Contre mes parents parce qu'ils étaient trop sévères avec moi et que je n'avais plus le droit de rien faire. Contre mon frère car une fois de plus, tout lui revenait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais une famille si exigeante ? Parfois, je me disais que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance.

L'heure de repartir vint.

– Au revoir, Hunter, me dit froidement mon père.

– Bye, lança mon frère.

– A bientôt, termina ma mère.

Je pris ma veste en cuir et partit le plus vite et le plus loin possible de la maison. Je démarrai la voiture et entamai une longue heure de route.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser au rendez-vous avec Sebastian pendant ces trois derniers jours. Mon tout premier rendez-vous avec Sebastian depuis notre rupture ! J'étais tellement heureux.

Je pris une douche et m'habillai avec mes plus beaux habits.

Je me garai sur le parking de l'immeuble. La porte s'ouvrit dès le premier coup. Sebastian, lui aussi convenablement vêtu, me souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Salut, toi, me dit-il.

– Bonsoir.

– « Bonsoir », c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? s'indigna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je rougis en baissant les yeux. J'avais perdu l'habitude d'être romantique ou même attentionné pendant ces dernières années.

– Pardon.

– Ne t'excuse pas, mon cœur. Allez, viens là.

Il fit un pas en avant et me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre son torse et l'embrassai dans le cou. Il rit doucement. Nous nous regardâmes un instant dans les yeux puis il se pencha vers moi. Souriant, je le laissai m'embrasser puis lui rendis son baiser. Ses mains attrapèrent mes avant-bras et nos fronts se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ma langue vint se poser sur les lèvres de Sebastian, attendant que sa bouche s'ouvre. Il n'en fit rien, pourtant. Au lieu de cela, il me colla contre le mur et mit sa propre langue dans ma bouche. Je le laissai faire, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il se désintéressa de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser plutôt dans le cou. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur, le menton levé vers le ciel, de manière à ce que Sebastian y dépose plus de baisers. Je commençai à déboutonner tranquillement la chemise de mon petit ami. Il le remarqua et dit :

– Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Il n'est que 20:00. Nous devrions peut-être passer à table… ?

Je soupirai.

– Si tu veux.

Je refis ses boutons de chemise et le suivit à l'intérieur. L'appartement avait été joliment décoré à la façon Sebastian. Il y avait très peu de lumière et la table de la cuisine était éclairée grâce à des bougies.

– Un dîner aux chandelles, hein ?

– Oui, pour mon amoureux et moi.

Je souris et posai une main sur son épaule. Sebastian tira une chaise et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es galant, commentai-je.

– J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, en cinq ans.

Il prit place sur sa chaise lui aussi, après avoir mis un plat sur la table.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

– Ton plat préféré. Enfin, du moins, le plat que tu préférais avant.

– Tu as fait des lasagnes ?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es attentionné…

Il me sourit et souleva le couvercle. En effet, c'était des lasagnes fumantes qui se trouvaient sous mon nez. Il me servit. Elles étaient vraiment délicieuses, même s'il manquait un peu de sel.

Alors que nous allions terminer de manger, je retins mon petit ami :

– Attends, Seb, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Il me regarda, curieux et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je sortis une petite boîte de ma poche et la lui tendit. Il la prit, intrigué, et l'ouvrit doucement. Il retint une exclamation.

– Hunter ! C'est magnifique ! Merci, mon chéri.

Il se leva et contourna la table pour m'embrasser tendrement.

– Tu veux que je te la mette ?

– Oui, merci.

Je pris la chaîne en argent ornée d'un « H » et la lui accrochai au poignet. Ensuite, je retroussai ma manche pour que Sebastian puisse voir mon propre bracelet avec un « S ».

– Waouh, souffla-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

– Je l'ai commandé au bijoutier, il y a quelques jours.

– Ça a dû coûter une fortune !

– Quand on aime, on ne compte pas…

Il sourit en coin, comme un peu gêné, mais finit par m'embrasser passionnément.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Sebastian me dit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On peut regarder un film ou-

– Tu as quoi comme DVD ?

Il me les montra. En fait, il n'en possédait que quatre.

– Pirate des Caraïbes ? proposai-je.

– Comme tu veux, mon amour.

Il installa le film pendant que je m'allongeai sur le lit de gauche.

– Pas celui-ci, bébé. Ça, c'est le lit de Blaine.

– Ah, pardon.

Je changeai de lit. Sebastian vint derrière moi et me prit entre ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, y déposai un baiser puis me concentrai sur le film. J'étais bien dans ses bras, si bien. J'aurais pu y rester toute la vie. Si seulement mes parents pouvaient savoir à quel point j'étais heureux… Mais s'ils le savaient, ils me tueraient. Déjà qu'ils avaient fait une crise parce que j'étais pour le mariage gay… Sebastian est pourtant quelqu'un de très remarquable. Si j'avais été une fille, mes parents auraient été honorés que je me marie avec lui. Si j'avais été une fille…

– Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait si j'avais été une fille ? m'entendis-je dire.

Je levai les yeux vers le châtain. Il me regarda, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

– On ne se serait sûrement jamais rencontrés. Et encore moins sortis ensemble.

– Tu veux dire que si je n'avais pas été un garçon, tu n'aurais eu aucune attirance pour moi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je n'aime pas les filles. C'est beaucoup trop encombrant et capricieux.

– Encombrant et capricieux ?

– Oui. A toujours pleurnicher pour un rien, toujours vouloir acheter des vêtements, des chaussures…

Je hochai la tête.

– Je suis sûr que tu m'aurais quand même tapé dans l'œil, si toi tu avais été une fille.

Sebastian rit.

– J'aurais fait une super fille.

– C'est vrai, admis-je dans un sourire.

Comme le film se terminait, Sebastian se leva et alla éteindre la télé. Puis il s'avança lentement vers moi, prenant une de mes mains.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demandai-je calmement.

Il sourit simplement et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

– On improvise, chuchota-t-il.

Il monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, me tirant un peu vers lui. Je m'appuyai sur mes mains, refermant vivement mes jambes sur sa taille. Sebastian déposa une série de baisers dans mon cou puis enleva mon t-shirt, le jetant par terre. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur ma poitrine pendant que je me débattais avec les boutons de sa chemise. Oui, encore. Mais je ne suis pas très doué pour déshabiller les gens. Ça, Sebastian l'avait compris à notre première nuit.

– A ce que je vois, tu ne t'es pas amélioré. Tu déshabilles toujours aussi mal, murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sur mes pectoraux.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de m'entrainer.

– Attends, tu n'as pas eu d'autre mec que moi pendant ces cinq ans?

– Non. Tu sais, tu es le seul mec avec lequel je suis sorti.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda le châtain en arrêtant de m'embrasser.

– J'avais honte.

Je le tirai vers moi, réclamant un nouveau baiser. Il secoua la tête et se défit de mon emprise.

– Comment as-tu fait pour vivre sans mec pendant _cinq ans _?

Je haussai les épaules.

– Je ne vivais pas. Je survivais.

Sebastian me caressa la joue.

– Je suis désolé pour toi. Ça a dû être horrible.

– Sans toi, oui.

– Mais maintenant je suis là.

Je l'embrassai pour toute réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et merci de reviewer<strong>


	3. Troisième partie

**Merci pour tout et enjoy the reading (désolée pour le retard si retard il y a)**

**Au fait si vous aimez les gays et Doctor Who (ou Dane Dehaan, celui qui joue dans **_**Spider-Man 2**_** et **_**Kill Your Darlings**_**) je vous conseille d'aller voir ma nouvelle co-fiction (avec DoctorLoveRose la meilleure :3) qui s'intitule **_**L'âme du TARDIS**_**.**

**Oups j'avais oublié de répondre à mes reviews Guest ! Bref désolée Juju je te réponds maintenant que je corrige mon chapitre :**

**Juju.15 :**** Tu aimes tu aimes tu aimes Gémo ? Ok c'était pourri j'arrête. T'inquiète pas tu as le droit de traiter la famille de Hunter parce que oui, ce sont vraiment des cons. Pourquoi je fais toujours des trucs tristes ? Car j'en ai marre des happy endings et des trucs heureux. La vie ça craint, les gars. Faut pas s'enfermer dans des fantaisies sans fin ; la vie est aussi faite de malheurs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira désolée d'avance pour les malheurs d'Hunter (remake des malheurs de Sophie oui)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine : gras.<strong>

_Hunter : italique._

_**Sebastian : italique gras.**_

Kurt : souligné.

* * *

><p><strong>* Blaine *<strong>

De toute la semaine, je n'avais pas arrêté de voir Kurt. Il avait vraiment besoin de soutient. Surtout qu'il avait l'air d'avoir tant aimé Sebastian. Je ne sais pas si on pourrait dire que Kurt et moi étions amis. Nous sortons presque tous les jours, comme me l'a conseillé Hunter. Je pense que ça fait beaucoup de bien à Kurt. Il sourit plus souvent et rit, parfois. J'aime bien quand il rit.

« (19:39) De : Kurt.

Salut, Blaine ! Je voulais seulement te remercier pour cette journée, je me suis vraiment amusé ! D'habitude, je vais tout seul faire du shopping. Mais là tu étais avec moi et tu as pu me conseiller et tout. C'était génial ! Encore mieux que l'autre fois, où cette fille m'a piqué mon jean… :D »

Je souris devant mon téléphone. En effet, nous venions de passer une journée complète dans les magasins. Je n'aimais pas tellement ça, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Kurt ! En plus, j'ai acheté un autre nœud papillon. Comme Kurt l'a souligné, nous y avions déjà été. C'était un mercredi et une jeune fille s'était presque battue avec Kurt pour avoir le tout dernier exemplaire d'un jean à la mode. Elle avait malheureusement pour mon ami eu le dessus.

« (19:40) A : Kurt.

**Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! J'espère qu'on se refera une journée ensemble :)** »

« (19:40) De : Kurt.

Aucun problème. Quand tu veux ! »

Mon cœur soupira. Oui, mon cœur. Kurt me faisait toujours cet effet-là. Il était si touchant et adorable, en même temps.

« (19:41) A : Kurt.

**On n'a qu'à dire après-demain, à 18:30 ?** »

« (19:41) De : Kurt.

D'accord ! Mais où ? »

« (19:41) A : Kurt.

**Je ne sais pas. On pourrait retourner au cinéma, comme hier, et manger dans ce restaurant italien ?** »

Effectivement, hier – samedi soir –, Kurt et moi avions mangé italien, après avoir regardé un film. J'été rentré très tard parce que nous avions marché dans les rues en discutant. En rentrant, j'avais retrouvé Sebastian encore debout, à 7:00. Il m'a juste dit qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Je ne l'ai pas cru.

« (19:41) De : Kurt.

Encore ? J'aurais préféré aller voir la comédie musicale _Wicked_… »

« (19:42) A : Kurt.

**C'est comme tu veux ! Je m'en fiche. Allons voir **_**Wicked**_**, alors. :)** »

« (19:42) De : Kurt.

Super ! Merci ! Ce sera la première fois que quelqu'un m'accompagne à une comédie musicale. Aucun de mes autres amis n'aime ça. »

« (19:43) A : Kurt.

**En parlant de tes autres amis… Tu ne les vois pas souvent ?** »

C'était vrai : depuis que je le connaissais, Kurt ne m'avait pas présenté à un seul de ses amis, il n'avait pas non plus proposé à un d'eux de nous accompagner à nos sorties.

« (19:43) De : Kurt.

Non… En fait, ils habitent tous en France. Je viens de là-bas. J'ai déménagé il y a presque deux ans. »

« (19:44) A : Kurt.

**Ah… Je suis désolé.** »

« (19:44) De : Kurt.

Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais tu sais, maintenant j'ai au moins un ami sur qui je peux compter quoi qu'il arrive ! »

« (19:45) A : Kurt.

**Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas.** »

« (19:45) De : Kurt.

Je sais. Je te fais confiance. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Pas que je ne voulais pas répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Je levai les yeux de mon téléphone et le posai sur ma table de chevet. Je tournai la tête vers le lit de Sebastian. Celui-ci dormait profondément depuis plusieurs heures. Il devait sûrement rattraper sa nuit. Tout à coup, il leva brusquement la tête. Il me regarda avec des yeux fatigués.

– Salut, dit-il en bâillant.

– Tu ne serais pas encore allé dans ce bar gay, quand même ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Non, je suis juste épuisé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Il sourit en disant ça.

– Et ça te fait rire, idiot.

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Je préparai à manger le temps qu'il prenne sa douche. Sebastian arriva et s'assit à table, se pourléchant les lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

– C'est bizarre, j'ai trouvé un plat de lasagnes dans le frigo et deux assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle.

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre.

– Tu as invité quelqu'un en mon absence ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi y avait-il deux assiettes, alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– J'ai mangé deux fois.

Je levai un sourcil.

– Quoi ? J'avais faim, se justifia-t-il.

Je ne dis rien et lui servis le reste des lasagnes.

– Tiens, vu que tu as _très_ faim. Mange.

Sebastian prit sa fourchette et commença à manger. Je m'assis en face de lui.

– Pourquoi tu mens ? demandai-je.

Il me fixa.

– Je ne mens pas.

– Je reformule : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire avec qui tu étais ?

– J'étais seul.

Je roulai des yeux. Il reprit d'un ton légèrement méchant :

– Et toi, avec qui tu sors tout le temps ?

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et murmurai :

– Avec Kurt.

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, il ne dit rien.

– Kurt ? _Mon_ Kurt ?

– Il n'est pas à toi ! l'attaquai-je.

– Pas plus qu'il n'est à toi.

Je dus admettre qu'il avait raison.

– Vous sortez ensemble ?

– Non.

– Tu l'aimes ?

– Non.

Il soupira.

– C'est bien que tu passes du temps avec lui. Il doit se sentir horriblement seul.

– Tu m'étonnes ! Vu comment tu l'as quitté !

– C'est lui qui a rompu, me rappela-t-il.

– Et tu regrettes ? m'intéressai-je.

– Non. Je n'étais pas honnête, il a raison.

J'acquiesçai. Enfin, il reconnaissait ses torts !

Nous finîmes de manger assez tôt.

– Tu sors avec Kurt, demain ?

– Non.

– Quand, alors ?

– Après-demain.

– Génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Oh, euh, pour rien…

Bizarre. Sebastian sourit, gêné, et je lui lançai pour changer de sujet :

– Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?

Il acquiesça lentement. J'ouvris le lecteur DVD et remarquai avec surprise que Pirate des Caraïbes y était.

– Tu as regardé ça, hier soir ?

Il hocha la tête. Les sourcils haussés, j'enlevai les DVD et en mis un autre. Le DVD commença. Pendant le film, je vis Sebastian taper sur les touches de son téléphone toutes les deux minutes.

– A qui tu parles depuis tout ce temps ? fis-je au bout d'une heure et demie.

– Rien. Juste un ami.

« Un ami » ? Oui, bien sûr, je vais te croire.

– Tu es amoureux ? demandai-je, espiègle.

– Non, pour qui tu me prends ?

Je rigolai, tout en allant ranger le film dans sa boîte. Je me couchai et m'endormis presque aussitôt, quoi qu'un peu dérangé par la lumière que produisait le portable de mon colocataire. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'a pas arrêté d'envoyer des messages avant 0:00.

Le lendemain, je me rendis comme tous les lundi matin à mon travail. J'étais serveur dans un grand restaurant. Il s'appelait « Bella Notte », c'était un restaurant italien – celui où j'avais emmené Kurt mon patron me fait des réductions.

– Salut, Blaine ! me lança Sam Evans, un des cuisiniers.

– Bonjour. Ça baigne ?

– Ça baigne dans l'huile, mec ! plaisanta-t-il en montrant une casserole bouillante.

Je mis mon "costume" de serveur et attendis les premiers clients. Je travaillai jusqu'au soir, empochai mon argent et rentrai à la maison. Sebastian nous avait cuisiné des pâtes « à la Smythe ». C'est-à-dire des pâtes à la sauce tomate et à la viande, accompagnées de parmesan et de basilic. Je m'assis sur la chaise, posant mon blouson sur le dossier.

– Hep-hep-hep ! me dit-il. Va te laver les mains, Anderson. Pas touche à mon œuvre d'art avec tes mains pleines de doigts.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais obéis. Il me servit ensuite un peu du plat et nous mangeâmes en silence. Je voulais vraiment aborder un sujet important avec lui mais je ne savais pas comment commencer.

– Sebastian ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

– Bien sûr que non.

– Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que tu serais « tout à moi » lorsque que tu ne sortirais plus avec Kurt ?

Il me regarda d'un air étrange.

– Je- J'avais juste besoin de sexe, c'est tout.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

– Alors, tu aurais couché avec moi, comme ça, puis tout serait redevenu comme avant entre nous ?

– Oui. Désolé.

Pourquoi il s'excusait ? Aucune idée.

– Je sais que je suis qu'un salaud, mais je n'ai jamais vécu autrement. Enfin, presque.

Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant à ce pauvre Hunter. Mais d'ailleurs…

– Hunter ne serait pas venu te voir, par hasard ?

Il leva brusquement la tête et devint tout pâle.

– Euh, non, pourquoi ?

Il poursuivit, prenant un air plus confiant :

– Pourquoi est-ce que ce connard serait venu _me _voir ?

Je haussai les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour s'excuser.

Sebastian ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et dit :

– Je m'en fous de ses excuses. Qu'il se les garde.

Je baissai les yeux. Finalement, Hunter n'était pas près de récupérer Sebastian…

– T'as fini de manger ? Je peux débarrasser ? reprit-il en changeant de sujet.

– Laisse, Seb. Je vais le faire.

– Ok, merci.

Il se leva et partit. Je ramassai son assiette et la mis dans le lave-vaisselle, ainsi que la mienne. Je passai ensuite un coup d'éponge sur la table et me couchai. Sebastian était reparti dans sa conversation.

– T'en as pas marre de l'harceler ? Le pauvre.

– Qui te dit que c'est un mec ? me répondit-il.

– C'est une fille ? Depuis quand t'es bi ?

– Qui te dit que c'est pour baiser ?

Je ne répondis pas et le châtain continua de taper sur son téléphone. J'étais très tenté de prendre son portable et de voir à qui il parlait mais je savais que ce n'était pas bien.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai tôt, pour me préparer. Je mis une chemise rouge sur laquelle j'enfilai un pull blanc. Je choisis un chapeau – et oui, pas de nœud pap', c'est un miracle ! – et le mis sur ma tête*. Je déjeunai en compagnie de Sebastian puis attendis l'heure de partir.<p>

« (14:05) De : Kurt.

Tu es prêt ? Je pars. Rendez-vous devant le théâtre. »

Sans répondre, je sortis de l'appartement en faisant un petit signe de la main à Sebastian. Ce dernier me sourit de toutes ses dents – à croire qu'il était heureux que je m'en aille ! – puis je fermai la porte. J'entrai dans ma voiture et démarrai.

– Salut, Blaine ! me lança le châtain en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena à l'accueil. J'allais sortir mon portefeuille pour payer la dame qui s'occupait du guichet quand Kurt intervint :

– Cette fois, c'est moi qui paye, Anderson !

– Mais Kurt, on avait dit que c'était mon tour !

La dame, un peu perdue, demanda :

– Hum, excusez-moi, mais la pièce commence dans quelques minutes, messieurs.

J'adressai à Kurt un regard de reproche et dit pour le taquiner :

– Si Monsieur n'avait pas mis trois heures dans la salle de bains…

– C'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-il.

Je pris quelques billets et les tendis à la fille.

– Non, Blaine ! s'écria Kurt.

La dame prit l'argent et nous donna des tickets. Je commençai à avancer, Kurt sur mes talons.

– C'est pas juste.

– Tais-toi et viens avec moi.

Boudeur, Kurt s'assit sur le siège près de moi.

– Fais pas la tête, Hummel.

Kurt détourna la tête. Le spectacle commença et mon ami retrouva directement sa bonne humeur. Il était en extase. Moi, qui n'aimais pas tellement les comédies musicales, je passai le plus clair de mon temps à observer le jeune homme – sans qu'il me prenne la main dans le sac, bien évidemment.

Il avait tellement changé depuis ces dernières semaines. Quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois, dans mon appartement, il semblait si heureux et épanoui. C'est ce que j'avais aimé chez lui. Et c'était Sebastian qui le rendait heureux. Kurt avait pensé trouver un homme honnête et amoureux de lui, mais n'avait eu qu'un gars incapable de vivre en couple.

Pauvre Kurt. Ça l'avait complètement anéanti. Sebastian lui avait tout pris pendant l'espace de quelques jours. Tout comme Hunter. En clair, Sebastian Smythe n'est qu'un briseur de cœurs. Ne tombez jamais amoureux de lui, c'est un conseil.

Puis j'arrive ensuite. Je pense, sans aucune vantardise, que j'ai réussi à le faire revivre. C'est vrai, peut-être qu'au tout début, je n'ai pas été très performant. Je n'ai fait que rester près de lui, sans bouger, sans rien faire. Mais Hunter m'a un peu aidé et en quelques jours, je suis devenu un vrai ami pour Kurt. Je lui proposais des sorties, j'allais chez lui et nous parlions pendant des heures… Il est vrai que je dois une fière chandelle à Hunter pour ça.

– Blaine, tout va bien ?

Je levai les yeux. Kurt était debout, sur le point de partir, et m'attendait. La pièce venait de se terminer et les spectateurs s'en allaient.

– Oui.

Je me levai et le suivis dans les rues. Il m'emmena dans un café. Quand nous en eûmes assez, nous allâmes chercher nos voitures.

– Bon, ben, à bientôt, Kurt.

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

– Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et monter dans son 4x4 noir. Après qu'il soit parti, je démarrai et rejoignis l'appartement. Comme Sebastian m'avait demandé de le faire – je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs… –, je le prévins de mon retour.

– Allô ? fit la voix fatiguée de Sebastian au bout du fil.

– Salut, Seb. C'est moi.

– Ah, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je t'appelle seulement pour te dire que je rentre. Comme tu me l'as demandé.

– Ah, oui. Merci.

J'entendis alors un étrange son. C'était le bruit que faisait une fermeture éclair. Ou non, plus précisément la braguette d'un jean. Voilà. La braguette d'un jean.

– Tout va bien ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, oui. Juste un peu fatigué.

– D'accord. A tout de suite.

Je raccrochai pensivement. Lorsque je me garai sur le parking, je vis une voiture partir. Elle me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Où est-ce que j'avais vu cette voiture, déjà ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

– Je suis rentré ! m'écriai-je.

Sebastian me sourit. Il était allongé sur le canapé et était sur son téléphone. Encore.

– Tu t'es bien amusé ?

– Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Il hocha la tête et tapa une réponse sur son portable.

– Je pourrais savoir à qui tu parles ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

Je soupirai. Sebastian était une vraie tête de mule quand il voulait. J'allai préparer le dîner. Sebastian se proposa d'aider mais je lui répondis par la négative. J'avais besoin de réfléchir seul.

Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Hunter depuis longtemps. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, je lui avais demandé si tout s'était bien passé avec Sebastian et il m'avait seulement répondu : « _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._ » De son côté, Seb avait dit qu'il n'avait pas reçu de visite de Hunter. Donc, logiquement, un des deux m'avait menti. Mais lequel ? Sebastian que je connais depuis de nombreuses années et que je considère comme un frère ? Hunter qui était gentil comme tout depuis qu'il avait perdu son unique amour ? Choix très difficile.

Je mis la table et mon colocataire et moi mangeâmes en silence.

* * *

><p><em>* Hunter *<br>_

Sebastian et moi nous étions vus seulement une fois pendant ces trois ou quatre jours. Effectivement, Blaine avait été voir une comédie musicale avec Kurt – d'après Seb. Du coup, mon petit ami m'avait tout de suite appelé pour que je vienne passer l'après-midi chez lui, ce que je n'avais pas refusé. Nous avions fait l'amour quelques fois et Blaine avait appelé Sebastian pour lui dire qu'il rentrait – trop tôt, à mon goût, beaucoup trop tôt. Je m'étais rhabillé très rapidement, avais embrassé Sebastian une dernière fois et étais parti de la résidence. J'espère que Blaine n'a pas remarqué que c'était moi dans la voiture quand nous nous sommes croisés…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Blaine, je reçus un message de lui à l'instant.

« (21:37) De : Blaine.

**Hunter, est-ce que oui ou non tu es allé chez Sebastian ?** »

« (21:37) A : Blaine.

_Bien sûr._ »

« (21:38) De : Blaine.

**Et qu'avez-vous fait ?** »

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais été très clair avec Sebastian : je ne voulais que personne – absolument personne – ne sache que je sortais avec lui.

« (21:38) A : Blaine.

_Rien. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter._ »

« (21:39) De : Blaine.

**Vraiment ? Parce que lui m'a dit que tu n'es jamais venu le voir.** »

Je déglutis. Merde. Quel idiot de petit copain !

« (21:39) A : Blaine.

_Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, mais en tout cas je suis allé le voir._ »

« (21:40) De : Blaine.

**Je veux bien te croire.** »

Et il fallait qu'il me croie. Sinon, ma relation avec Sebastian serait découverte et mes parents me ficheraient dehors.

Le reste de la semaine fut calme. Le vendredi matin, alors que je rentrai à la maison après deux bonnes heures de course à pieds, Sebastian m'appela.

– Allô ?

– Salut, Hunt'.

Je tressaillis et chuchotai :

– Ne dis pas mon nom ! Imagine que Blaine soit dans les parages !

– Relax ! Il est au travail.

– Ah, dis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

– Bon, on va au resto ce soir ? J'ai envie qu'on sorte.

– Bien sûr, si tu veux.

– Ok, génial ! Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

– Tu sais où j'habite ?

– Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire dans quelques minutes…

Je ris et lui donnai mon adresse et l'heure à laquelle il devait passer me chercher.

– Parfait. Je t'aime.

– Oui, moi aussi.

Il raccrocha. Après une douche, je commençai à manger, Roy à mes côtés.

– Tu sais, Roy, je pense que tu ne vas pas beaucoup me voir en ce moment.

Mon chat miaula, comme s'il comprenait mes paroles.

– Mais je te promets de me rattraper plus tard. Seb aimait bien Mr Puss*, tu sais. J'imagine qu'il t'aimera toi aussi. De toute façon, s'il ne t'aime pas, gare à lui ! Tu passes avant tout, Roy.

Je caressai tendrement son échine puis il sauta sur mes genoux. Il se blottit contre moi en ronronnant. Je terminai de manger et tuai le temps en parlant avec Sebastian, comme toujours.

Quand ce fut l'heure, je pris une seconde douche et m'habillai correctement. Je peignai ensuite mes cheveux bruns encore humides comme il faut. J'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. J'accourus, un sourire aux lèvres, pour ouvrir. Je vis évidemment Sebastian, rayonnant, un bouquet de fleurs dans la main.

– Tiens, c'est pour toi, chéri.

Je pris les roses blanches et le serrai dans mes bras.

– Merci, mon cœur. Elles sont ravissantes. Tout comme toi.

– C'est toi le plus beau, Hunter.

Je rougis légèrement et l'embrassai. Je déposai les fleurs sur le buffet et cherchai mon chat pour le faire sortir. Je le trouvai sur la table du salon. Je le pris dans mes bras et le posai par terre dans le jardin.

– Salut, Mr Puss ! s'exclama Sebastian en se penchant pour le caresser.

Je souris tristement et dis :

– Mr Puss est mort. Il s'appelle Roy.

– Oh, désolé, bébé.

– C'est rien.

Sebastian se releva. Roy se faufila à l'intérieur de la maison par la porte entrebâillée.

– Roy ! m'écriai-je. Viens ici !

Le chat s'arrêta de marcher et tourna sa petite tête blanche vers moi. On aurait dit qu'il souriait. Il secoua sa queue et partit au deuxième étage.

– Bon, tant pis ! soupirai-je. On y va.

Je fermai la porte à clé et suivis Sebastian dans sa voiture. Il se gara assez loin du restaurant – d'abord parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place et ensuite parce qu'il voulait marcher avec moi.

Il faisait sombre. La lune était pleine et éclairait le trottoir. Sebastian et moi avancions dans les rues, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Nous ne parlions pas, nous marchions juste. Nous regardions bien en face de nous. De la buée s'échappait de notre bouche quand nous respirions. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant.

– J'espère que tu aimes les repas italiens.

– Ti amo*, répondis-je simplement.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Un serveur nous reçut.

– Bonsoir, messieurs.

– Bonsoir. J'ai une réservation au nom de Smythe.

Je haussai un sourcil.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais réservé.

Le châtain sourit et répondit :

– Je ne voulais pas que toutes les tables soient prises.

Le serveur nous invita à le suivre. Il s'arrêta à une table pour deux, près de la fenêtre.

– Passez une bonne soirée, messieurs.

Sebastian hocha la tête et vint derrière moi pour me tirer la chaise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es galant, dis donc. Tu t'es entrainé ou quoi ?

– Kurt était une vraie fille manquée.

Je ris doucement et pris place. Il s'assit à son tour et nous attendîmes patiemment de prendre commande. Une jeune fille blonde arriva et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

Elle semblait s'adresser plus à mon petit ami qu'à moi. Je remarquai qu'elle le fixait étrangement, comme si c'était une pièce de viande appétissante.

– Hum… Seulement un plat de spaghettis. Et toi, Hunter ?

– Pareil, _chéri_.

J'avais insisté sur le_ chéri_ pour bien faire comprendre à la serveuse que Sebastian était _à moi_. Bon, ok, je voulais que personne ne soit au courant que je sortais avec lui, mais voir quelqu'un draguer _mon_ mec était très insupportable. Surtout une fille.

La blonde me regarda, regarda Sebastian et poussa un profond soupir.

– D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

Elle posa une dernière fois les yeux sur Sebastian et murmura pour elle-même :

– Quel gâchis !

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les cuisines. Mon petit ami rit aux éclats.

– Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? demanda-t-il en voyant ma mine sombre.

Je baissai les yeux, embarrassé.

– Rien. C'est juste que ça me rend jaloux.

– De quoi ? Qu'elle me tourne autour ?

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être possessif ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la caressa avec son pouce. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes. Je détournai le regard, gêné. Ses yeux verts me faisaient un tel effet…

– Tu rougis, murmura-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car déjà une serveuse – Dieu merci, ce n'était pas la même que tout à l'heure – nous apportait nos plats. Elle nous sourit aimablement et déposa les assiettes devant nous.

– Bon appétit ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Nous nous sourîmes puis nous commençâmes à manger. La nourriture italienne était vraiment excellente, il faut l'avouer.

En plein milieu du repas, je m'arrêtai de manger et fixai Sebastian. Il le remarqua et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Euh… Oui ?

– Je me disais… Tu pourrais peut-être venir habiter chez moi ?

Il posa délicatement sa fourchette et avala sa bouchée.

– Hum…

Je baissai les yeux.

– Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ? Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis en cinq ans ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne remettrai plus ce sujet sur le tapis…

– Non, Hunter, c'est pas ça ! se rattrapa-t-il. Je veux bien habiter avec toi et tout ce qui s'ensuit mais…

– Mais ?

– Je sais pas trop… Blaine se poserait des questions et il irait peut-être le raconter à Kurt… Ils découvriraient qu'on sort ensemble et-

– Seb, le coupai-je. Quelle est la _vraie_ raison ?

– Je… comment te dire ça ? Ecoute, Hunt', je suis un peu… à sec. Je veux dire, avant que tu partes, j'avais encore un peu d'argent et tout, mais quand tu m'as quitté, j'ai commencé à boire beaucoup, à acheter tout et n'importe quoi sans compter… Au bout de deux ans, je n'avais presque plus rien. J'ai rencontré Blaine et il a promis de m'aider. On a loué ce petit appartement ensemble. Grâce à lui, j'ai arrêté de boire et j'ai mieux géré le peu de sous qui me restait. C'est lui qui paye la plus grande partie du loyer, et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Dernièrement, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot et je recommence peu à peu à gagner ma vie… Mais je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas t'être d'une grande aide si on vit ensemble. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, tu comprends ? Pardon, Hunter, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

– Sebastian, c'est pas grave, ça… Je m'en contrefiche de l'argent.

Il leva les yeux, une lumière d'espoir à l'intérieur.

– C'est vrai ?

Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

– Bien sûr. Je te veux toi, et tout ce qui va avec. Je n'ai pas de travail, mais mes parents payent la maison. Ils me refilent des sous quand j'en ai besoin et tout. On pourra vivre ensemble, ne t'en fais pas. Enfin, s'ils ne découvrent pas que je suis gay… Sinon, adieu la maison, adieu l'héritage, adieu tout.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

– D'accord… Je- Je vais en parler à Blaine ce soir.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Nous recommençâmes à manger. Je souris pour moi-même. Je pourrais enfin avoir mon homme près de moi toute la journée.

J'allais parler quand je le vis. Il était à une table, à plusieurs mètres de la nôtre. Il discutait avec une fille aux cheveux châtains. Je refermai la bouche. Doucement, je murmurai :

– Sebastian, on ferait mieux de partir…

– Quoi ?

– Je te dis qu'on part. Viens !

Je sortis mon portefeuille et déposai de l'argent sur la table. Je me levai sans bruit et pris la main de Sebastian dans la mienne, le tirant derrière moi.

– Hunter ! s'exclama-t-il. Attends !

– La ferme ! chuchotai-je.

– Mais-

– Chut !

– Hunter, je-

– Putain, Sebastian, tais-toi !

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il s'était arrêté et me regardait étrangement.

– Avance, dis-je en tirant sur sa main.

Il lâcha ma main et resta planté au beau milieu du magasin. Oh non. Il allait le voir, c'était sûr. Il allait _nous_ voir.

– Je t'en prie, Seb, viens avec moi ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

– Pourquoi ?

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, suis-moi !

Comme Sebastian ne bougeait toujours pas, je pris sa main et la tirai. Mais le garçon châtain restait immobile.

– S'il te plait, Sebastian…, gémis-je presque.

Je regardai à ma gauche. Ouf ! Il ne nous avait pas encore remarqués. Mais il ne tarderait pas à nous voir.

– Viens, dépêche-toi !

– Hunter, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partir ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura :

– Tu as honte de moi ?

– Non, pas du tout ! m'empressai-je de dire. Mais nous devons nous en aller !

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose.

– Hunter ?! s'écria quelqu'un dans le restaurant.

Je fermai les yeux. Oh non. Pitié. Je déglutis difficilement et tournai la tête vers la gauche en rouvrant les yeux. L'homme s'était levé et nous regardait. Il remarqua d'un air choqué que Sebastian et moi nous tenions la main.

– C'est qui, celui-là ? me chuchota Sebastian.

– Pas le temps de t'expliquer !

Sans jeter un regard vers l'homme brun, je commençai à courir vers la sortie, entrainant mon petit ami à ma suite. Nous arrivâmes dehors, et je ne m'arrêtai de courir que lorsque je fus sûr qu'il ne nous rattraperait pas. Sebastian, haletant, me demanda, énervé :

– Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!

Je m'assis sur un banc qui se trouvait là et expliquai :

– C'était mon frère, Harper.

– Ton… frère ?

– Oui. Il est peut-être plus gentil que mes parents, mais il n'en reste pas pour le moins homophobe.

En effet, bien qu'il m'ait protégé contre mes parents la semaine dernière, il détestait les gays. Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

– Quand je l'ai vu dans le restaurant, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Oh, Seb…

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et commençai à pleurer. Mon petit ami me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

– Hunt', ça va aller…

– Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Il va balancer à mes parents qu'il m'a vu dans un restaurant romantique avec un homme ! Et tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire, hein, tu le sais ? Ils vont me jeter dehors, me renier ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils voudront encore que je m'appelle Clarington !

Il caressa tendrement ma joue.

– Il n'ira rien dire…

– Tu ne le connais pas ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour plaire à mes parents ! Même causer la perte de son propre frère !

Sebastian prit mon menton dans sa main. Il la porta à ses lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement.

– Chut, Hunter, ne pleure plus…

Je levai mes yeux embrumés vers les siens. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui.

– Hunter ! dit la voix en colère de mon frère.

Sebastian et moi levâmes la tête. Harper accourait. Je me levai d'un bond, prêt à m'enfuir de nouveau. Mais Sebastian m'emprisonna dans ses bras.

– Seb, enfin, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! lui dis-je. Lâche-moi !

L'homme nous rejoignit. Harper me regarda d'un air méprisant.

– Hunter, qui est ce mec ? Tu le connais ? demanda Harper en désignant Sebastian.

– Harper, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé…

– T'es gay ? lâcha-t-il.

J'inspirai profondément.

– Oui, et si ça te gêne casse-toi, connard ! lui lança Sebastian.

– Seb ! Ne parle pas comme ça à mon frère !

Harper fit un pas en avant.

– Comment tu peux nous faire ça, Hunter ? Comment tu peux faire ça à Papa et Maman ?

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas choisi !

– Tu as pensé à ce qu'ils vont te faire si jamais ils l'apprennent ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?

– Oui, je sais… Mais je ne peux pas changer, je suis né comme ça !

Harper inspecta Sebastian des yeux.

– Et lui, j'imagine que c'est ton copain ? fit-il en désignant le châtain du menton.

– Oui…

Pris d'une soudaine rage, Harper s'approcha de Sebastian, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un mur.

– Toi ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait à mon frère ?! hurla-t-il. Tu vas le payer cher, espèce de salaud !

Il s'apprêtait à le frapper au visage mais je lui sautai dessus.

– Non, Harper ! Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal !

Mon frère tourna la tête vers moi, sa main toujours en l'air. Désespéré, je tentai vainement de le convaincre :

– S'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille… Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à lui…

– Aucune raison ? Mais j'ai toutes les raisons, au contraire ! D'abord, il t'a changé en… en cette espèce de monstre ! Ensuite, il t'a pris tout ce qui te reste de dignité et pour finir j'imagine qu'il t'a déjà baisé !

Je baissai les yeux.

– Tu vois ! Alors, maintenant, dégage de là que je puisse lui régler son compte à cette pute !

– Sebastian n'est pas une pute !

Harper me poussa. Je tombai par terre. Je vis Sebastian tenter de se débattre mais mon frère était trop fort pour lui. J'essayai d'empêcher Harper de le frapper mais je me reçus à la place un coup de poing dans la figure. Je hurlai de douleur et pris mon nez entre mes mains. Il saignait abondamment. Tenant d'ignorer la douleur, je relevai la tête. Sebastian était par terre et mon frère lui donnait des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

– Sebastian, murmurai-je, en pleurs.

Harper souleva alors mon petit ami et l'emmena loin de moi. Plus loin, j'entendis des bruits de pas et quelqu'un crier :

– Hé !

Cette voix. Elle me disait quelque chose. Je levai péniblement la tête. C'était un serveur de petite taille aux cheveux couverts de gel.

– Blaine, chuchotai-je.

Il me vit et s'agenouilla près de moi.

– Hunter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? Mais tu saignes du nez !

Sans prêter attention à ses paroles, j'articulai difficilement :

– Sebastian…

– Quoi ?

Je montrai l'endroit où Harper venait de partir. Blaine me laissa là et alla rejoindre mon frère.

* * *

><p><strong>* Blaine *<strong>

Je courus de toutes mes forces. Je trouvai Sebastian et un autre homme à quelques secondes de l'endroit où était Hunter. Le plus grand des deux avait posé le châtain sur un banc. Il lui parlait méchamment :

– Alors, petit con, on fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein ? T'aurais jamais dû t'approcher de mon frère. Je te préviens, si tu es encore avec lui dans une heure, je ne te donne même pas deux minutes à vivre.

– Je… ne voulais… pas vous… énerver… Je suis… désolé…

– Gaspille pas ta salive, salopard. Essaye plutôt d'arranger les choses.

– Mais… comment je… fais ça ?

Je n'esquissai pas un mouvement. De toute façon, que pouvait un nain comme moi contre le frère de Hunter ? Il faisait au moins deux fois ma taille et était bien plus costaud que moi.

– Démerde-toi. Je veux que tu quittes mon frère et qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de toi !

– Mais… je… l'aime… et il… m'aime… aussi…

– Ça, je m'en tape, l'homo. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien.

– Je… ne peux… pas… Hunter est… tout… pour moi…

– Ta gueule. Demain, si tu sors encore avec lui, tu peux dire adieu à la vie.

Le grand brun s'en alla, non sans frapper une seconde fois Sebastian à la tête. Ce dernier poussa un cri. Quand je fus absolument sûr que l'homme était parti, j'accourus vers mon ami.

– Sebastian ! chuchotai-je. Tu vas bien ?

Il leva ses yeux verts vers moi.

– Blaine… J'ai… mal…

– Ça va aller. Je suis là.

Sebastian était couvert de sang. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux.

– Blaine ? me héla quelqu'un.

Je me retournai. Hunter avançait en boitant. Il se tenait le nez avec sa main droite. Il s'agenouilla près mon ami.

– Oh, Sebastian, tu es vivant…

– Hun…ter… Tu es là…

– Oui, je suis près de toi. Tout va bien se passer, chéri, on va te soigner.

– Hunt'… J'ai mal…

– Oui, je sais, mon cœur.

Hunter me regarda.

– On l'amène à la maison, décidai-je rapidement.

Aidé de Hunter, je portai le châtain jusque dans ma voiture. Nous roulâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. Sebastian était allongé sur la banquette arrière, la tête posée sur les genoux de son petit ami. Enfin, "petit ami" d'après ce que j'avais compris. Je n'avais bien sûr posé aucune question sur leur relation.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt et Hunter porta Sebastian jusque dans la maison. Il le déposa délicatement sur son lit. J'allai vite chercher des serviettes et de l'eau. Hunter trempa les serviettes dans le liquide transparent et essuya tendrement le sang qui maculait le corps de son petit ami, et celui sur son propre nez par la même occasion. Sebastian était heureusement encore conscient. Il ne parlait pas mais observait attentivement le brun qui le soignait.

– J'appelle Kurt, décidai-je. Il est infirmier, il va pouvoir nous aider.

Je m'attendais à une protestation de la part des deux hommes, mais ils ne dirent rien.

– Allô ? fit une voix ensommeillée de l'autre côté du combiné.

– C'est Blaine.

– Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-là ?

– Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais c'est une urgence. Sebastian est blessé, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite.

– Mais-

– Kurt ! le coupai-je. Fais pas ton gamin et amène-toi ! Sebastian va très mal !

– Je- J'arrive.

J'opinai et raccrochai. Hunter m'adressa un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Il tenait la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et l'embrassait de temps en temps sur le dos de celle-ci. Sebastian avait fermé les yeux et semblait se reposer.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Kurt et sa politesse… J'allai ouvrir.

– Viens vite.

Kurt entra, sa valise d'infirmier à la main. Il ne perdit pas son temps et fila vers la chambre. Quand il vit Sebastian, je pus presque sentir son estomac se nouer et son cœur se briser une seconde fois. Mais quand il vit Hunter, je ressentis sa haine, et son regard noir lui envoya des éclairs. Pourtant, il ne dit rien.

– Bonsoir, Kurt, dit Hunter avec ce qui lui restait de dignité.

– Bonsoir. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

– Je suis le petit ami de Sebastian. Je m'appelle Hunter Clarington.

Kurt ferma les yeux. Nous vîmes une larme couler sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer puis me regarda tristement.

– Tu le savais ? me demanda-t-il. Tu savais qu'il y en avait un autre dans sa vie ?

– Non. Je viens de l'apprendre.

Kurt baissa les yeux et s'approcha de son ex-petit ami. Il lui caressa la joue et se remit à pleurer. Hunter le laissa faire, il savait que c'était important pour le garçon.

– Je ne voudrais pas te presser, fis-je, mais Sebastian est dans un sale état.

– Si vous pouviez vous décaler…, demanda poliment Kurt à Hunter.

– Au point où on en est, tu peux me tutoyer.

Kurt hocha la tête. Hunter se leva et se posta près de moi. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Le petit châtain examina Sebastian sous tous les recoins. Il ouvrit ensuite sa malle et fit tout le nécessaire pour soigner son ex-petit copain. Hunter et moi le regardions calmement. Quand Kurt eut fini de mettre le dernier bandage sur le bras du plus grand, il nous regarda.

– Ça y est.

– Merci, dit Hunter.

Kurt s'assit sur mon lit pendant que Hunter reprenait sa place auprès de Sebastian. Je m'installai avec mon ami et posai ma main sur la sienne. Il y eut un long silence gênant.

– Hun…ter…

Tous trois, nous tournâmes la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Sebastian parlait en dormant. Son sommeil semblait agité. En entendant son ex-petit ami appeler Hunter, Kurt se mordit la lèvre et laissa couler une autre larme. J'entourai ses épaules de mon bras gauche.

– Je suis là, Seb, murmura Hunter, je suis là.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le garçon châtain se réveilla. Il regarda tout d'abord Hunter et lui sourit faiblement. Il me vit ensuite, puis Kurt. Il écarquilla les yeux.

– K…Kurt. Salut.

– Blaine m'a appelé pour venir te soigner.

– Oui… Je sais…

Hunter caressa sa joue et lui dit :

– Economise ta voix, Seb. Tu dois garder tes forces.

– Mais… Kurt a le droit… de savoir.

– Savoir quoi ? fit l'intéressé.

Hunter lui expliqua à la place de mon colocataire :

– Sebastian et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà. Nous nous sommes mis en couple le jour où tu as rompu avec lui. En fait, je venais pour lui faire mes excuses.

– Des excuses ?

– Oui. Il y a très longtemps, quand nous avions environ seize ans, nous étions déjà en couple. Mais j'ai cassé parce qu'il me trompait. Donc, je suis revenu ce jour-là pour faire mes excuses. Il les a acceptées et on s'est remis ensemble. Ensuite, tu as appelé pour rompre.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu avais déjà prévu de me quitter avant que je t'appelle, Bas ?

Mon ami acquiesça.

– Je suis… désolé, Kurt… mais c'est… Hunter l'amour… de ma… vie.

Kurt baissa les yeux et hocha la tête en silence.

– Puis, continua Hunter, Sebastian m'a emmené dans ce restaurant, "Bella Notte". Harper – c'est mon frère – y était également et a vu que je mangeais avec un homme. Comme il est homophobe – tout comme le reste de ma famille –, il m'a attrapé à la sortie et a frappé Seb.

– Je suis tellement désolé…, murmura Kurt.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sebastian va s'en sortir. Pas vrai ?

Kurt acquiesça lentement. Moi, qui n'avais pas dit un mot depuis le début, je proposai à Hunter et Kurt :

– Si vous voulez, je peux mettre deux matelas par terre pour vous.

– Oui, merci, Blaine, c'est gentil.

– Oui, je veux rester près de Seb ce soir. Merci.

Je m'activai, aidé par Kurt. Tout en faisant les lits, le garçon me chuchota :

– Il le rend heureux ?

– Qui ?

– Hunter, il rend heureux Bas ?

– Je crois.

Kurt acquiesça.

– Je suis content pour lui. Hunter a l'air d'être un type génial. Je veux quelqu'un comme ça pour veiller sur Bas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Hunter aime Sebastian plus que tout. Il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

– J'espère.

Comme nous terminions le deuxième lit, nous nous assîmes sur le dernier matelas installé – celui de Kurt. Ce dernier rougit quand, sans le faire exprès, je posai ma main sur la sienne. Je l'enlevai rapidement et regardai le châtain.

– Merci beaucoup d'être venu. Je sais que tu aurais pu ne pas le faire à cause de ce que t'a fait vivre Sebastian, mais-

– De rien, me coupa-t-il. Et puis, Sebastian est mon premier amour. On pardonne tout à son premier amour. Enfin, presque tout.

L'heure vint où nous dûmes nous coucher. Je me mis dans mon lit, Kurt sur le matelas à mes pieds. Sebastian n'avait pas bougé, Hunter était agenouillé près de lui.

– Bonne nuit, chuchotai-je aux trois autres.

Ils me répondirent dans un murmure.

* * *

><p>*Tenue de "Last Friday Night".<p>

*Ancien chat de Hunter.

*« Je t'aime » en italien.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous avez mal pour Seb ? Bah moi j'ai mal quand vous lisez et que vous ne commentez pas.<strong>


	4. Quatrième partie

**Bonjour ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard, ça va.**

**Réponse aux reviews, sur ce**

**NoName :**** Hello, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici x) Merci, c'est sympa de laisser un commentaire positif ! Oui la relation Huntbastian est allée très vite, je te l'accorde, mais au départ c'était un OS en fait, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un truc super long et plein d'embûches ! Le résultats avec les parents de Hunter ? Here it is! Enjoy**

**Juju.15 :**** Ma fervente lectrice… ! Merci merci toujours de reviewer haha tu sais pas combien ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que tu commentes :D Ce qu'il me passe par la tête ? Je suis vraiment paradoxale, mais j'aime la violence dans les histoires, et les unhappy endings, je suis légèrement sado-maso (seulement au niveau littéraire ne t'en fais pas) Blaine a une personnalité un peu chiante parfois je l'admet alors heureuse qu'il te plaise ici ! Merci encore de reviewer !**

**mamstaz :**** Oh ne compte pas trop sur le silence de Harper Clarington… Que ne ferait-il pas pour plaire à ses parents, ce fayot… Le fils à son papa dirons-nous. Et pour le Klaine ? Hum nous verrons plus tard hum (ou pas héhé)**

**Sinon quelques indications :**

**Blaine : gras**

Kurt : souligné

_Hunter : italique_

**_Sebastian : italique gras  
><em>****et possibilité de duos quand caractères mélangés (exemple = gras souligné : Klaine)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>* Hunter *<br>_

Je me réveillai tard. Il devait être environ 11:00. Kurt et Blaine étaient dans la cuisine. Sebastian n'était plus dans son lit. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens pour le trouver.

– Seb ? le hélai-je.

Personne ne répondit. Je retentai une seconde fois. Même résultat. Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent soudain, les sourcils froncés.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? demanda Kurt.

Son ton n'était pas méchant. Il aurait pu l'être. C'est vrai, j'avais piqué son mec. Il aurait dû me détester, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

– Je cherche Sebastian.

– Il prend une douche, m'apprit le bouclé.

– Mais il n'est même pas capable de marcher !

– Faut croire que si. Ce matin, il était en pleine forme ! Il est un peu amoché, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

– Tant mieux. Merci, Kurt. Et merci à toi aussi, Blaine.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence tandis que j'allais devant la salle de bain. La porte était fermée. Ben voyons.

– Seb ? Tu m'ouvres ? C'est moi.

J'entendis la clé tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Sebastian était sorti de la douche, il était nu mais portait une serviette autour de la taille. Je l'observai tranquillement. Il avait encore des plaies pas très jolies sur tout le corps, ainsi que des bleus et un cocard.

– Ça va ?

– J'ai connu mieux.

Le châtain se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec amour.

– Je t'aime, toi.

– Et je t'aime aussi.

Il rit doucement et me caressa la joue. Il me tira à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrassa mais il ne fit rien. Il retira simplement sa serviette et commença à s'habiller.

– Ecoute, Hunt', je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord mais… Je pense que tu devrais en parler à tes parents.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

– Tu sais bien que Harper a menacé de te tuer si tu continuais de sortir avec moi.

– Oui, je sais. Mais il ne me fait pas peur. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas lui qui m'éloignera de toi.

– Tu as vu de quoi il était capable, Seb. La prochaine fois, il ne retiendra pas ses coups.

Le châtain soupira. Je me déshabillai pendant ce temps et pris ma propre douche. Mon petit ami resta dans la salle de bain, assis sur un meuble.

– Je t'aime, Hunt'. Je veux t'avoir auprès de moi pour toute la vie.

– Moi aussi, Sebastian. Mais mes parents finiront par le découvrir. On ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement.

– C'est bien pour ça que je te dis d'aller tout leur avouer !

– Mais je ne peux pas ! Ce serait comme si tu allais voir Kurt et que tu lui disais que tu veux sortir de nouveau avec lui ! Il te foutrait une claque. Sauf que mon père ne se contenterait pas d'une simple gifle.

Sebastian baissa les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois. Je sortis de la douche et pris la serviette qu'il me tendait. Après m'être habillé et séché les cheveux, je dis :

– Mais tu as peut-être raison.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, plein d'espoir.

– J'en ai marre de mentir, de toute façon. Ça fait trop longtemps que je leur cache la vérité.

– Tu vas vraiment… ?

– Oui. Et tu vas même m'accompagner. Au cas où.

Sebastian se leva et me prit par la taille.

– Je t'aime tellement, Hunter.

– Je sais.

Il m'embrassa sur le front puis sur la bouche. Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, main dans la main. Les deux autres nous regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

– Ne nous regardez pas comme deux vierges effarouchées, dit Sebastian en souriant.

Blaine et son ami parurent légèrement choqués.

– Quoi ? reprit le grand châtain. Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que vous avez déjà couché avec un mec ?

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux, gênés.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

– Seb, tu vois bien que tu les mets mal à l'aise, chuchotai-je après l'avoir giflé gentiment.

Il haussa les épaules. Nous mangeâmes tous les quatre, dans la bonne humeur, comme deux couples mariés.

– Vous saviez que le nouveau magazine de "Vogue" va sortir demain ? fit Kurt, enthousiaste.

Sebastian et moi nous en fichions totalement, donc nous ne répondîmes pas et laissâmes Blaine s'en charger.

– Oui ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air tout aussi joyeux. J'espère que mon ami va penser à m'en garder !

– Je crois que je vais camper devant le magasin, songea Kurt à haute voix.

– Pas besoin ! Il va nous en mettre deux de côté, je le lui ai demandé l'autre jour.

– Oh, tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi ? Merci, Blaine !

Le bouclé lui sourit puis rougit – ce qui n'échappa pas au petit châtain. Ce dernier changea vite de sujet :

– Au fait, vous avez vu la nouvelle tenue que Lady Gaga s'est faite créer par le plus grand styliste du monde ?

Cette question, qui s'adressait plutôt à Blaine, resta un moment sans réponse car le bouclé penchait la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'indigna le garçon.

Blaine rit aux éclats et fit :

– Mais non ! Je te fais marcher ! Bien sûr que je l'ai vue ! C'est la meilleure tenue qu'elle ait jamais portée !

– Toi aussi tu trouves ? Elle est tellement extraordinaire ! J'aimerais bien être aussi célèbre !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sebastian. Il semblait dormir sur-place. Je caressai sa jambe et il me regarda avec un petit sourire fatigué. Pour lui aussi, cette conversation était endormante. Comment avait-il fait pour sortir un mois avec ce moulin à paroles ?

– Un jour, j'irai à Broadway et j'auditionnerai dans un spectacle pour le rôle principal avec « I'm The Greatest Star » de Barbra Streisand. Cette chanson est géniale.

– C'est clair ! En plus, elle s'accorderait bien avec ta voix.

– Merci, Blaine…

Sebastian se leva soudain et commença à débarrasser la table. Il rangea les assiettes dans le lavabo puis passa un coup d'éponge. Il me lança un petit regard interrogateur. Je secouai la tête. Non, pas maintenant. Il valait mieux attendre quelques heures pour partir. Il acquiesça et se rassit calmement.

Après plusieurs longues heures à entendre parler les deux tourtereaux – Qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie, franchement ? –, je décidai enfin de lever le camp. Je pris Sebastian par la main et dis aux deux autres :

– On va… quelque part. A plus, les gars !

– Et ne profitez pas de notre absence pour faire des bêtises ! rajouta mon petit ami avec un sourire malicieux.

– Haha, très drôle, marmonna Blaine.

Nous partîmes. Je pris ma voiture et démarrai. Nous arrivâmes mais ne descendîmes pas. En fait, j'attendais. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Peut-être un peu de soutien, de réconfort ou même d'attention. Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur ?

Je baissai les yeux.

– Je ne sais plus trop si j'y vais…

Il posa sa main sur la mienne.

– Hunter, fais-le. Tu vas le regretter, sinon.

– Tu- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

– Bien sûr, chéri.

Il prit ma main et la serra fort puis me regarda d'un air sérieux.

– Si ça venait à mal se passer…, commença-t-il. Je veux que tu saches que je serai là. Toujours. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

– Merci. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je m'agrippai à son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre et nous regardâmes intensément.

– Il faut y aller, maintenant.

Je hochai la tête.

– Tu viens avec moi ?

– Oui. Je vais rester près de la voiture.

Je n'en demandais pas plus. J'inspirai profondément puis nous ouvrîmes les portières et sortîmes. Il s'assit sur le capot du véhicule. Il me fit un petit signe de tête pour que je m'approche. J'avançai vers lui et il me prit tendrement par la taille.

– Seb…

Il me fit taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

– Ssh, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de me lancer alors que je partais :

– Bonne chance, mon amour !

Je sonnai à la porte puis elle s'ouvrit. Mon père et ma mère se trouvaient dans l'encadrement, l'air neutre.

– Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

D'abord, ils me toisèrent un moment. Puis ils regardèrent Sebastian par-dessus mon épaule.

– Hunter, qui est ce garçon ? demanda froidement ma mère.

– Oh, lui, c'est juste Sebastian. Mais je viens pour vous parler de… quelque chose. Quelque chose dont j'aurais dû vous parler il y a très, très longtemps.

Mes parents froncèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien.

– Ecoutez, j'ai peut-être été un peu rebelle l'autre jour…

– « Un peu » ? s'exclama mon père. Seulement « un peu » ? Tu as failli être banni de cette maison, oui !

Je fixai mes pieds, gêné.

– Je voulais d'abord m'excuser. Oui, je vous demande pardon de ne pas avoir continué.

– Quoi ? fit ma mère.

– J'aurais dû vous annoncer à ce moment-là que… que je n'étais pas ce que vous vouliez que je sois.

– Tu peux t'expliquer ? s'impatienta mon père.

– Je ne serai jamais comme Harper.

« Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je ne pourrais jamais être un homme qui frappe le petit ami de son frère. Jamais. »

– Je veux dire, lui, il vous rend fier. Vous adorez parler de lui à vos amis et dire combien il est beau, intelligent…

– Parce que tu es laid et idiot, c'est ça ? demanda mon père.

– Non, ça on le sait déjà, lui rappela sa femme.

Je déglutis difficilement.

– Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Je suis…

J'inspirai profondément. Non, je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ma bouche.

– … de l'autre bord, finis-je tant bien que mal.

Mes parents se regardèrent sans comprendre.

– Tu es quoi ? demanda ma mère, perdue.

– Je suis de l'autre bord, répétai-je, un peu plus confiant.

Mon père fronça les sourcils et dit :

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

– Ben, que je suis… pas comme les autres garçons.

– Tu es stérile ? s'étonna ma mère.

– Non…, m'impatientai-je.

– Ben alors quoi ? fit mon père.

– Je suis gay, ok ?! hurlai-je presque.

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe à mes parents. Ils se regardèrent puis me fixèrent moi. Soudain très calme, mon père dit tout simplement :

– Non.

– Quoi ?

– Non, mon fils n'est pas gay.

– Si, Papa. Et je suis très fier de l'être.

– Non, tu n'es pas gay ! s'écria-t-il, rouge de colère.

– Puisque je te dis que-

– Tais-toi, Hunter, tais-toi !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

– Nous sommes très déçus, ajouta ma mère. Nous ne pensions pas que tu pouvais être encore plus médiocre que ça. Déjà que tu n'étais bon à rien avant, alors maintenant c'est le pompon. Tu as totalement déshonoré la famille Clarington.

– Mais, Maman, je n'ai pas choisi, c'est-

– Tu ne fais plus parti de notre famille, railla mon père.

– Qu- Quoi ?

– Tu es banni de la maison.

– Mais-

– Tu ne t'appelles plus Clarington. Je ne veux pas de toi comme fils. Rends-nous la voiture et la maison. Tu as une semaine pour déménager.

Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

– Vous ne pouvez pas me jeter dehors comme ça pour le simple fait que je suis gay…

– Si, nous pouvons.

– C'est injuste !

– Il fallait y penser avant, Hunter.

– Mais je suis votre fils ! les implorai-je.

– Plus maintenant.

– Papa…

– Je ne suis plus ton père.

Je me tournai vers ma mère.

– Maman ?

Elle détourna les yeux. Je fondis en larmes.

– Et arrête de pleurer comme un enfant ! râla mon père.

Je levai vers lui mes yeux embrumés.

– S'il vous plait… Je vous en prie…

– Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision. Tu ne remets plus les pieds ici.

Mes sentiments changèrent du tout au tout en une seconde. Je n'étais plus du tout triste et désespéré. A présent, j'étais en colère et furieux.

– Je vous déteste ! m'exclamai-je. Toute ma vie, j'ai essayé de vous satisfaire ! J'avais de bonnes notes, je me tenais convenablement avec vos stupides amis et j'essayais de paraître le plus normal possible aux yeux de tous ! Mais vous en vouliez toujours plus ! Je n'étais toujours pas assez bien pour vous ! De toute façon, Harper a toujours été le chouchou ! Il n'y en a que pour lui ! Et moi, dans l'histoire ? Vous aviez oublié que vous aviez un deuxième fils, hein ? Vous n'aviez pas remarqué que je restais dans l'ombre de Harper rien que parce que j'étais un peu différent ? Vous l'avez toujours su, avouez-le ! Vous le saviez depuis le début que je n'étais pas comme les autres ! Et vous avez tout fait pour me remettre dans le droit chemin ! Et ça n'a pas marché ! Et ben j'en suis très content ! Ouais, parfaitement ! Parce que je vous hais ! Je préfère ne pas avoir de famille du tout que de vous avoir, vous ! Vous êtes les pires parents qu'un enfant pourrait avoir !

Mon père, rouge comme une tomate à présent, m'envoya une claque. Je ne l'avais pas sentie venir. Comme il avait frappé fort, je tombai au sol, me tapant la tête contre une marche du perron.

– Hunt' ! entendis-je Sebastian crier au loin.

Je le vis accourir.

– Non, Sebastian, va-t'en…, murmurai-je, mais il n'entendit pas.

Il s'agenouilla près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

– Est-ce que ça va, bébé ? chuchota-t-il.

– Sebastian, pars…

– Non. Jamais.

Il vit mes yeux humides et fronça les sourcils.

– Tu pleures ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Mon père venait de prendre mon petit ami par le col de sa chemise et l'avait collé violemment contre le mur. Je revoyais dans ma tête la scène d'hier soir avec Harper…

– Toi ! hurla mon père.

– Monsieur Clarington, je-

– C'est toi qui as converti mon fils, c'est ça ?! le coupa-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas-

– La ferme ! Je sais que c'est toi l'origine de tous nos problèmes ! C'est toi qui as foutu le bordel dans ma famille ! Tu es content de toi, j'espère ? Maintenant, notre... notre fils est aussi gay que toi, salopard ! Tu as de la chance que je tienne à ma réputation, sinon tu serais déjà mort et enterré !

– Monsieur, je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver.

– Aucune raison de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Au lieu de ça, il frappa mon petit ami au visage, exactement là où avait frappé Harper. Sebastian et moi criâmes. Lui de douleur, moi de peur. Il recommença plusieurs fois à la suite, toujours plus fort et à des endroits différents. Ma mère les regardait, pas le moins du monde choquée. Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à eux. Mon père ne me vit pas tout de suite. Sebastian, lui, me fit non de sa tête ensanglantée.

– S'il te plait, Papa, arrête ! le suppliai-je. Prends-moi à sa place ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Mon père ne fit pas gaffe à moi et continua de frapper mon copain.

– Sebastian ! sanglotai-je.

Son visage commençait à saigner et il semblait inconscient. Il faut dire que mon père avait une carrure de boxeur – il avait fait du catch dans sa jeunesse.

– Papa ! Laisse-le ! Il n'a rien fait ! Je t'en prie…

Mon père se tourna vers moi, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

– Maintenant, Hunter, tu dégages de ma maison et tu n'y remets plus jamais les pieds. Ramasse cette ordure aussi. Je ne veux pas de _ça_ chez moi.

Il lâcha le corps de Sebastian qui tomba par terre. Je me précipitai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

– Seb ? Seb, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et me fixa.

– Hunt'…

– Oui, je suis là, Seb.

– Mes côtes…

– Tout va bien, mon cœur, on va te soigner, t'en fais pas…

Mon père, avant de refermer la porte, s'écria :

– Et n'espère même pas continuer à vivre sous le nom de Clarington !

Mon cœur se serra à ces mots. Je me levai et portai avec peine mon petit ami jusqu'à la voiture.

– Chéri… Je suis… trop lourd… Tu vas… te faire mal… au dos…

– Tais-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Je l'allongeai sur la banquette arrière puis démarrai. Je ne songeai même pas à aller chez Sebastian et Blaine. Je fonçai directement à l'hôpital.

– Où est-ce… qu'on va… Hunt' ? C'est pas… par là… chez moi…

– Je t'emmène aux urgences. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir. Tu t'es fait tabasser deux fois en deux jours. Mon père y est allé beaucoup plus fort que Harper. Parce que mon frère avait quand même une once de compassion pour moi.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, je me garai sur le parking de l'hôpital. Des infirmiers sortirent du bâtiment.

– Excusez-moi ? m'écriai-je.

Ils se retournèrent puis s'approchèrent de moi.

– Mon copain est… dans un sale état. Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui, s'il vous plait ?

– Bien sûr, monsieur.

Ils ouvrirent la portière. Une des infirmières – la plus jeune, sûrement une apprentie – eut un haut-le-cœur.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

– Mon père l'a frappé.

Elle posa sur moi un regard empreint de pitié. Ils prirent mon Sebastian et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur à l'aide d'un brancard. Je les suivis sans bruit. Alors que j'allais entrer à mon tour dans la salle d'opérations, un médecin m'arrêta.

– Vous êtes un membre de la famille ?

– Je suis son petit ami.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'un :

– Brittany va vous conduire dans la salle d'attente.

Une blonde arriva et me prit par le bras. Je la suivis sans protester, regardant tristement Sebastian s'éloigner de moi. La fille me fit asseoir et me tendit un café.

– Tenez, ça va vous faire du bien. C'est moi qui l'ai préparé. Ne vous étonnez pas si ça a un peu le goût de la terre je n'ai pas trouvé le sachet de café.

Comme j'allai porter la tasse à mes lèvres, je laissai tomber mon bras, posant le « café » sur la table-basse.

– Qu'a votre ami ?

– Il s'est battu.

– C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas bien de se battre. Ce n'est pas digne d'un poney. Et je suis sûre que votre ami est un poney génial.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle me parlait de poneys ?

– Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un poney ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Je fis non de la tête.

– Un poney, c'est un cheval mais en plus gentil. Vous, par exemple, je suis sûr que vous êtes une licorne.

– Une licorne ?

– Oui, parce que vous étiez un si gentil poney que vous vous êtes transformé en licorne. En fait, c'est le Dieu des Chevaux Célestes qui a décidé de vous donner une corne pour toutes les bonnes actions que vous avez accomplies. Vous êtes donc maintenant une licorne.

– Mais comment vous savez que je suis une licorne ?

– Ça se voit. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous ne me dîtes pas, par exemple, que je suis stupide ou que je vous agace. En fait, confia-t-elle à voix basse, je me considère comme une bicorne…

– Une bicorne ?

– Chut, pas si fort ! Ils vont vous entendre ! chuchota-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquer. Une bicorne est une licorne qui a deux cornes. Elle est donc plus forte et plus gentille encore que les autres licornes. J'ai vu le Dieu des Chevaux Célestes le jour où des extraterrestres m'ont enlevée dans leur vaisseau spatial. Il m'est venu en aide et m'a offert une deuxième corne. Ce qui fait de moi la Princesse des Licornes ! Mais ne le répétez à personne, c'est un secret !

Ahuri, je me contentai simplement d'acquiescer en silence. Cette fille devait être en train de délirer…

– Bon, je dois vous laisser ! Je dois nourrir les oiseaux que je cache dans mon bureau…

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seul. Et c'était bien dommage. D'abord, parce qu'elle était très gentille, et ensuite, parce que sa présence me faisait oublier que Sebastian souffrait le martyr dans la salle d'opérations. Je commençai à stresser. Mes pieds frappaient machinalement le sol, mes mains tremblaient légèrement et mon regard était fixé sur la porte de la salle d'attente.

« (16:54) De : Blaine.

**Hunter ? Tout va bien ? Ça fait quatre heures que vous êtes partis.** »

« (16:54) A : Blaine.

_Sebastian est à l'hôpital._ »

« (16:55) De : Blaine.

**Pourquoi ?** »

« (16:55) A : Blaine.

_On est allé voir mes parents et mon père l'a frappé._ »

« (16:56) De : Blaine.

**Hunter, je suis désolé…** »

« (16:56) A : Blaine.

_Faut pas. Il va s'en sortir._ »

« (16:57) De : Blaine.

**Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là, Kurt et moi.** »

« (16:57) A : Blaine.

_Merci, Blaine._ »

« (16:58) De : Blaine.

**Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne ?** »

« (16:58) A : Blaine.

_Comme tu veux._ »

« (16:59) De : Blaine.

**On arrive.** »

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, alors que je m'attendais à ce que les deux garçons rentrent, ce fut un médecin inconnu qui arriva.

– Monsieur… ? fit-il en me regardant.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Mon père m'avait enlevé jusqu'à mon nom. Comment est-ce que j'étais censé m'appeler, maintenant ?

– Smythe. Hunter Smythe.

Il regarda un moment ses papiers et poursuivit :

– Sebastian Smythe, votre frère je présume, a-

– C'est mon petit ami.

– Oh.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant et le docteur continua :

– Sebastian a une commotion cérébrale, ainsi qu'une côte cassée. Il a aussi une trentaine de bleus – pour certains, ils datent de quelques jours – et des cicatrices sur tout le corps, également.

Il leva la tête de ses feuilles et demanda, sérieux :

– Est-ce que vous battez votre conjoint ?

Choqué, je ne pus répondre qu'après plusieurs secondes :

– Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aime, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal !

Il acquiesça et tourna les talons.

– Attendez !

Il s'arrêta et me fit face.

– Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aller le voir ?

– Naturellement.

Il me guida jusque dans la chambre où avait été placé mon copain. Le châtain était étendu sur un lit aux draps blancs et propres. Il avait les yeux clos et respirait lentement. Son corps était branché à des machines par des fils. On entendait le bip régulier de l'appareil. Le médecin me laissa seul avec lui. Je m'approchai doucement du lit d'hôpital.

– Sebastian ? Tu m'entends ?

Le garçon entrouvrit les yeux. Il esquissa un mouvement lent avec sa main. Je compris tout de suite et mis ma main dans la sienne.

– Hunter…

– Tu vas bien ?

Il haussa légèrement les épaules. Je caressai sa joue. Son visage, même si le sang qui le maculait avait été nettoyé, était couvert de petites cicatrices.

– Je suis… désolé pour… ta famille… Je ne voulais… pas qu'ils… te mettent… dehors.

– Ce n'est pas important. J'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. Et c'est moi qui suis désolé pour t'avoir fait subir ça.

– Ce n'est pas… ta faute, c'est… la mienne… J'ai cherché… à te défendre… et voilà le… résultat.

– Sebastian. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Je m'assis sur une chaise qui se trouvait là.

– Ton visage est… plein de sang, articula-t-il.

Je passai une main sur ma figure. En effet, j'avais un peu de liquide rouge sur la joue et le nez. Je le laissai seul quelques secondes et allai me mettre de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain proche. Quand je revins, je repris ma place et embrassai tendrement la main de mon petit ami.

– Hunter ? Où est-ce que tu… vas habiter maintenant ?

Je baissai les yeux. Je n'avais nulle part où aller.

– Tu veux… vivre dans… mon appartement ?

– Il n'est pas assez grand pour trois.

– On demanderait à… Blaine d'habiter avec… Kurt. Je suis certain qu'il… accepterait.

– Et avec quel argent on paierait le loyer ? Mes parents m'ont tout enlevé. Il ne me reste plus rien. Plus de maison, plus de voiture, plus d'argent.

Le châtain baissa le regard. Il serra ma main avant de déclarer :

– On trouvera… une solution, mon amour… Tu verras.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Sebastian s'empressa de l'essuyer et d'embrasser ma main.

– Comment est-ce que je suis censé être un bon petit ami si je ne peux même pas subvenir à tes besoins ? me lamentai-je.

– Hunt', on s'en… fiche de l'argent. On… trouvera un moyen. Ce n'est pas… parce que tu n'as plus… de sous que je… ne t'aime plus.

Je relevai la tête vers lui. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je me retournai, n'aillant même plus la force de retirer ma main de celle de mon petit ami.

– Hunter ? Sebastian ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cette petite voix aigue était bien celle de Kurt. Blaine l'accompagnait, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Ils s'approchèrent. Le bouclé posa les fleurs sur la table de chevet.

– Tiens, on a vu ça sur la route et on a pensé à toi.

– Merci, les gars. C'est sympa de… vous être déplacé.

– C'est normal, assura le petit châtain.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, gênés. Puis Kurt tira quelque chose de son sac en bandoulière – ai-je précisé qu'il l'avait tout le temps avec lui ? – et le donna à Blaine.

– Qu'est-ce que… c'est ?

– Une cassette. Blaine et moi voulions vous chanter quelque chose. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous et tout ça… On ne peut pas le dire avec des mots, alors on va le faire en chanson.

Le châtain leur sourit. Il mit la cassette dans le dictaphone qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet – allez savoir pourquoi il y avait un dictaphone sur la table.

You're not alone  
><span>Together we stand<span>  
><span>I'll be by your side<span>  
><span>You know I'll take your hand<span>

**When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go  
>You know I won't give in<br>**  
><span><strong>No, I won't give in<strong>

**Keep holding on  
><strong>Cause you know we'll make it through**  
><strong>We'll make it through**  
>Just stay strong<br>**Cause you know I'm here for you**  
><strong>I'm here for you**  
><strong>**There's nothing you can say **(nothing you can say)**  
><strong>**Nothing you can do **(nothing you can do)**  
><strong>**There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
>So, keep holding on<br>Cause you know we'll make it through  
>We'll make it through<strong>

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à chanter avec eux :

_So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

Et Sebastian suivit :

_**Before the doors close  
>And it comes to an end<br>With you by my side I will fight and defend  
>I'll fight and defend<br>Yeah, yeah**_

Puis nous chantâmes tous en cœur :

_**Keep holding on  
><strong>_**Cause you know we'll make it through  
>We'll make it through<strong>_**  
><span>Just stay strong<span>  
><strong>__Cause you know I'm here for you  
>I'm here for you<em>_**  
><span>There's nothing you can say <span>**_(nothing you can say)_**  
>Nothing you can do <strong>_(nothing you can do)_**  
><span>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<span>  
><span>So, keep holding on<span>  
><strong>__**Cause you know we'll make it through  
>We'll make it through<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Hear me when I say<br>When I say "I believe"  
><strong>_**Nothing's gonna change  
>Nothing's gonna change destiny<strong>_**  
><strong>__**Whatever's meant to be**__**  
>Will work out perfectly<strong>_**  
><strong>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_**La da da da, la da da da  
>La da da da da da da da da<strong>_

Keep holding on  
><span>Cause you know we'll make it through<span> **(we'll make it through)**  
><span>Just stay strong<span>  
><span>Cause you know I'm here for you<span>  
><em>I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you can say __**(nothing you can say)**_  
><em>Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
><span><strong>So, keep holding on<br>Cause you know we'll make it through  
>We'll make it through<strong>

_**Ahh, ahh  
>Keep holding on, keep holding on<br>There's nothing you can say **_(nothing you can say)_**  
>Nothing you can do <strong>_(nothing you can do)_**  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So, keep holding on  
><strong>_**Cause you know we'll make it through  
>We'll make it through<strong>

La chanson se termina. Nous nous regardâmes tous les quatre. Nous souriions. En ce moment, nous avions juste oublié tous nos problèmes et avions fait ce que nous savions faire de mieux : chanter.

– Merci, dit Sebastian, qui parlait de nouveau correctement. Vraiment, merci. Vous êtes géniaux. On de la chance de vous avoir.

– C'est vrai, approuvai-je en leur souriant.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Je regardai Sebastian.

– On va vous laisser un moment ensemble…, fit Kurt.

Je leur lançai un regard empli de gratitude pendant qu'ils partaient.

* * *

><p><strong>* Blaine *<br>**

Je sortis de la pièce, accompagné de Kurt. Nous attendîmes sans bruit dans la salle d'attente. J'inspirai profondément avant de briser le silence :

– Kurt ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

– Je me disais que, tous les deux, on pourrait peut-être… Tu sais ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Hum… Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, me lançai-je. De l'amitié, ça c'est sûr, mais quelque chose d'autre encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais ça y ressemble. Ecoute, je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué pour les déclarations d'amour. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit ni le bon moment, mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. Alors, voilà, Kurt. Je t'aime. C'est idiot, mais je ne peux plus mentir. Tu vois, je crois que tu as besoin de quelqu'un après ce que t'as fait Sebastian. Quelqu'un pour rester auprès de toi. Pas comme un ami, comme un petit ami.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il ne disait rien, n'esquissait pas un mouvement. Est-ce que ça voulait dire non ?

– Ok. J'ai compris. C'est pas grave. On reste quand même amis, hein ?

– Blaine.

– Oui ?

– Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu t'y mets ?

Je rougis. Attends deux secondes, il vient de dire que j'étais adorable ?

– Est-ce que… c'est un oui ?

– Bien sûr, idiot ! fit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je soupirai et lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et me regarda dans les yeux. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous commençâmes à nous pencher l'un vers l'autre. Mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément et mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Sa bouche, fine et timide, avait un goût tellement délicieux. De ma main libre, je lui caressai la joue, approfondissant le baiser. Rougissant, nous nous décollâmes un instant, yeux dans les yeux.

Tout allait bien se passer. Sebastian se rétablirait. Hunter serait de nouveau heureux. Kurt et moi aurions un bel avenir ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>Aouch pour Sebastian ! Bref désolée pour cet amas de violence… Mais c'était nécessaire, et j'aime bien. Bref petite fin un peu trop guimauve pour moi mais il en faut bien ! Le chapitre 5 et dernier arrive dans.. euh quand j'ai le temps donc en attendant bonne année, puisqu'on est le 31 décembre… Une review pour me souhaiter bonne année en retour et me faire plaisir ? Moi j'ai pris des résolutions (mettre des reviews à chaque truc que je lis), faites-en autant ! Si vous le faites je posterai peut-être plus vite, et des meilleurs trucs ! Bye !<strong>


End file.
